Rivendell College
by smurfgals
Summary: You've all heard about Arwen and Aragorn, but what happens when Arwens little sister comes into the picture
1. Part 1:Rivendell College: Chapter 1

Rivendell College  
By  
Chapter 1  
  
The Lady from Rohan  
  
Hi, this is my friend and I's first fic so be nice. It's a highschool fic and has nothing to do with l.o.t.r except the characters so if you don't like, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: We are not dead, buried and rotten so I think it's a pretty safe guess that we aren't J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Now, my chickens, read on. Yesssss Yessss preciousssss do. O.M.G my spellcheck just had a massive fit at that. Hah it thinks I can't spell spellcheck.  
  
Anyway read on and on and on (you get the point) and have fun!  
  
The Rider dressed in black galloped through Rivendell's gates. It was pitch black apart from a gentle light by the waterfall. A guard said " name and why the hell you're here". " Evelyn" the stranger replied " I was riding in the woods when a party of Uruk Hai chased me". " Fine you can go through" The guard replied. He escorted her to the Lord of Rivendell's library. " My Lord " the Guard said " this woman claims she was being chased by Uruk Hai. Her name is Evelyn". Evelyn fell on her knees at Elrond's feet " My lord a party of Uruk Hai were chasing me and I fear they will break through Rivendell's defenses". Elrond smiled and said " Fear not my lady. Nothing can break into Rivendell". The guard left the room smiling. That night, Lord Elrond had company in his bed.  
  
Sorry about the shortness. Oh and we likes the flameses preciousssss they keeps us warms whiles we freezes to deaths in the New Zealands winters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rivendell College  
By  
Chapter 2  
First Day  
  
Now I'm back, from outer space. And I look really puzzled as you scream and run away. Hello, my chickens welcome back to this story. Review, review, and now READ!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
The red haired girl stood at the door of her room in Rohan, thinking ' this is the last time I'll see this room before I start school in Rivendell'. She would do anything to stay in Rohan, as she suspected she would be outcast for not looking like the half elf she was. " Arielle" her mother called " your carriage is here". "Yes mother" Arielle called as she surveyed herself in the mirror. Staring back at her was a girl of 16 with blue-purple eyes, olive skin, and red hair. She was Arielle of Rohan and had no place at an Elvish school. She took one last look around before walking out to her doom.  
  
" We're here" the driver called, after about five hours on the road.  
  
"Finally" Arielle sighed as she looked out the carriage window. An elf dressed in really fancy clothes awaited her. Unknown to her, he was her father, Lord Elrond. " Lord Elrond" Arielle greeted him " do you always greet your students or am I special in some way". Elrond shrugged " you're special" he said and didn't meet her eyes.  
  
Later, a student help, Shadae, showed Arielle to her room. "You're sharing with Arwen, the school slut and bitch. Be careful what you say to her or her boyfriend as she gets jealous really easily and she's Elrond's daughter". " Okay, so who's her boyfriend?". " Aragorn son of Arathorn, Lord Elrond's foster son". "Eww, gross" said Arielle, wondering who would be so sad as to date their brother. " Oh look here Arwen comes now". "What the hell are you doing in my room" she screamed. "This is your new room mate, Arielle" Shadae said, " she just came from Rohan today". " Okay little girl. This is my room so you obey the rules. No borrowing my clothes and no being in here with me and Aragorn". Arielle looked Arwen up and down " why would I wanna borrow your clothes. Not that there's much of them anyway" she added. Arwen looked shocked " I'm telling my daddy on you" she cried. " Look at me, I'm shakin' in my lil' skate shoes". " You should be" she screamed before walking out. Shadae and Arielle looked at each other for a second before cracking up.  
  
It took them a while to calm down. When the finally did, they talked for a little while before there was a knock on the door. Arielle got up to answer it. On the other side there stood a really cute guy. "Hi, is Arwen there?" he asked. Hearing her name, Arielle burst into giggles again " No....she's......not" Arielle gasped through her laughter. "Right" he said giving her a weird look " can you tell her Aragorn came by". " Whatever" she said, as she closed the door " Hey Shadae" "what Arielle" " call me Ari" "fine".  
  
Later, after dinner Arielle returned to her room and found a notice pinned to the door.  
  
Arielle  
Stay out 'cause Aragorn  
and I are in here  
See you 2morrow  
Arwen  
  
" Ho" Arielle muttered. Now she had no where to sleep.  
  
Review please. Please refrain from flaming. Thank-you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rivendell College  
Chapter 3  
How to annoy Arwen  
By Smurfgals ( sorry I forgot this in previous chapters)  
  
Hi ppl we're back. Be scared, be very scared. Also a story recommendation. If you haven't read Gondor high then go read it, 'cause it's really good.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Now R and R and have fun my chickens.  
  
When Ari went into her room the next morning, she found teddies, sheets and underwear (bra, g-string) spread all over the floor. "Charming, no honestly" Ari told Shadae as they walked to class. As they passed the chemistry class, Ari said bye to Shadae and entered. " And here she is" the teacher had been talking about Ari. " Class, this is Arielle of Rohan, Arielle, tell us something about yourself". Just then Aragorn walked in "well everyone calls me Ari and its family tradition to come here". "Very good, now Aragorn, you've arrived pair up with Ari as you might have heard, she's new" Aragorn gave Ari a weird look and Ari shrugged and walked past him. When she was past him, she turned and said " by the way, your fly is undone" and the class cracked up ' I'll get her for that' Aragorn thought.  
********************** That evening Aragorn came over. Ari answered the door. " Oh, hi Aragorn". Arwen came rushing over to the door" hi baby" " Hi, uh Ari, you ready to go study" " But I don't study" said Arwen (her nickname is Ary) " Not you baby, Arielle, my lab partner" "What!!!!!" Ari tried to sneak out of the room." Where are you going" " Out" " No you're not" Arwen pulled Aragorn into the room and slammed the door. " I don't know what either of you think you're doing, Aragorn, you, You're my boyfriend, and you, Arielle, you're my worthless roommate. My boyfriend's cheating on me with my roommate!!! How can this be happening. This is so unacceptable! I can't believe you!" " Ary, we're just studying for science" " Yeah right" Ari had sat calmly through Arwen's speech. Now she stood up and faced Arwen " rroaw. Someone's in a bitch" she said. Ari picked up her bag and walked out. Aragorn stood and followed her.  
************  
  
When Ari got back to her room later, she was pleasantly surprised to find all Arwen's stuff gone. Quickly she checked the draws. Nothing. Not even a tampon wrapper.  
  
Review people. That is all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rivendell College  
Chapter 4  
Talent Quest  
By Smurfgals  
  
Hello, my chickens, we are back, back again, we are back tell a friend, we are back, we are back, we are back, we are back, we are back, we are back, we are back, dunuhnuh nuh nuh. Anyway on with this.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really need me to tell you again. No? Good, because I'm not going to.  
  
" Hey look Shadae, a talent quest! Aren't those the things that talentless people go into to be cool" " Yeah and you should enter" " What, you mean I'm talentless" " No. Singing you'll so shame everyone out" " Well what the hell am I gonna sing then" " Dunno" Ari smiled sarcastically at her friend. " Hey I never tell you what to do with you're dancing skills" " No. Wanna bet" " Whatever. Nah jokes"  
********  
  
Shadae listened to Arwen sing, fighting the urge to block her ears. She was screeching along to alive, sung by S club (Note: it was actually sung) Arwen finally finished and Lord Elrond announced Ari. She nervously walked onto the stage, wearing black jeans, a white halter-neck and black skaties. She stepped up to the mic and started to sing born to try, by Delta Goodrem. When she finished, she stepped back from the mic and everyone applauded. Over the applause, a speaker announced " We will now have a short intermission while we decide the winner". A hot blonde guy approached Ari " hi I'm Legolas Greenleaf wanna go out" " Legolas, doesn't that mean Greenleaf anyway. Whatever Greenleaf Greenleaf. Me, go out with you. Sure" Lord Elrond came onto the stage and said " with great pleasure we announce Arielle of Rohan-" The rest was drowned out as the hall erupted in cheers and applause as Arielle came out onto the stage and flashed the crowd and ran away (not really back to the story) She accepted the trophy and had her period. It flooded the stage. She was so embarrassed (again, this did not actually happen we're just crazy) She left the stage to more cheers.  
**********  
  
" That was a great movie, Legolas, thanks" " No problem Ari. Listen, are you doing anything over Summer break" " Uh yeah actually. I'm going home to Rohan" "Oh" " Hey I'll just invite all my friends for the summer. I'll spend my time in Rohan with you" " Are you sure Ari" Ari gave him a weird look " of course I'm sure. I always think before I act. However I don't think I did when I agreed to go out with you" " Hey" " Just tricking"  
  
*********  
  
The next day Ari looked around the mess hall as Lord Elrond announced a few things. Arwen had a new addition to her group; a girl called Tiria, Ari's new roommate. One notice in particular caught her attention " tonight in the mess hall there will be a youth group of sorts. If you are interested come along to the mess hall tonight and join in". That could be interesting, Ari mused.  
********  
  
That evening, Ari, Shadae, Legolas, Firn, Vanaali, Kihrhyn, Maathew, and Elladan went into the mess hall. Arwen was there with her bitch group, including Tiria. On the floor was a huge blue tarpaulin, covered in slime. Arwen and her bitch group screamed and ran out. Except Tiria. Ari called her over " come hang with us" she said. Tiria looked grateful. She joined them. A fast up-beat song started playing and Ari pulled Legolas onto the slime mat. However, he tripped and fell onto Ari, covering her in slime. He helped Ari up and the rest of their group joined them on the floor (Ari it's not Christmas yet, her hair is red the slime is green, get it). Later, Tiria and Ari walked back to their room  
  
" Thanks" Tiria told Ari " You're really nice to be friends with me after I hung with Arwen and was a general bitch". Ari smiled " Thanks" she said as they entered their room.  
********  
  
"- and you should see her eyes. They're like twilight on a summer evening Haldir. Her personality- she's not shy at all. Did you hear her at the talent quest? Like a nightingale" " Rrright. How could someone like her not be part of Arwen's circle?" " They hate each other. Anyway, her hair's like fire and she's really creative with great comebacks and insults. In total she's, like, perfect" "Is that her?" Ari had just walked past wearing heavy eye makeup, a tie, and a black shirt with green writing on it, black skate pants, black skate shoes and punk bracelets. " Yeah. Hot isn't she" "If you say so" " Hey listen. You go out with Tiria right" " Yeah" " And she's Ari's friend right" "Yeah. So" " So hang out with Tiria more and find out more about Ari for me" " Uh Aragorn, there's one little flaw in your master plan" " What?" " She goes out with Legolas Greenleaf, you know, the prince of Mirkwood" " Oh" (Feel the shame Aragorn, feel the shame.)  
********  
  
" Hi mum"  
  
" Hi Ari. So when are you coming to Rohan" " In a few weeks" " Great" " Hey listen can I have a few friends come with me" " Sure. How many" " Umm. Well there's Shadae, Legolas, Tiria, Haldir, Elladan, Vanaali, Firn, Kihrhyn, and Maathew so that's about nine" " Okay. Oh, by the way, how are things with Carl" " Oh didn't I tell you I dumped him" " Doesn't he know what he's missing out on. I'll talk to him" " I dumped HIM mum" " Oh!" " So see you in a few weeks" " Bye"  
  
The end of this chapter. R and R people. Bye. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rivendell College  
By Smurfgals  
Chapter 5  
I dare you!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Satisfied?  
  
A/N: I'm home sick today so a lot of this has been typed out. There is almost 10 pre-written chapters, so after chapter 10 updates will be slower 'sob, sob'.  
  
Thanx 2: The Hobbit ivy: I'm glad you like our fic. Please keep reading.  
  
Karsha (ahsrak): Although I knew you were going to review, thanx anyway, and I do try with the spelling.  
  
Hellooo: Thanx for the review!  
  
Here we go.  
  
" Okay Ari, truth or dare?" " Dare" she replied " I like to live dangerously ". " Hmmm. Got it. Ari, I dare you, when we go shopping, to buy a little denim mini, boots and a boob-tube and it has to be seen by the whole school". Ari gulped. She'd never worn anything like that before. " Oh, by the way, you have to get up on a table in the mess hall and sing"  
  
" What!!!!" " In your outfit too" Vanaali added. Ari poked her tongue out at Vanaali. "I'll get you"  
  
" Okay, here we are, lil' skank, the shop where you're gonna buy your slutty outfit for the dare" " Can we just get this over with? I don't wanna be seen here. I am a skater girl". They entered the shop. " Look, there's Arwen and her group. She look's horrible in those hotpants" " Hey this micro-mini would be good" 'Ria pointed out a really small skirt. " And this top" " And these boots" " Tiria". Arwen had spotted them and come over " seeing you here isn't a shock but every-one else- puh-leeze" " Actually, we're here for Ari" was 'Ria's mild reply. Arwen burst into fits of giggles "yeah right". " What Arwen. Haven't heard of people wanting a change. You need one" " Ari need more attention from guys that aren't from Mirkwood". "Shut-up Thorne". Arwen's gang had come over. "You're just jealous that you don't date a prince". Arwen gave them a bitchy look and walked off.  
  
'Ria had already left for school when Ari emerged from her room wearing the dare clothes plus a long black coat and black beret over her hair, which was up in a weird bun style, courtesy of 'Ria. She walked down the hall, receiving weird looks from people trying to figure out who she was. She had chemistry first and she was still Aragorn's lab partner. She walked into the chemistry classroom and went to her seat. ' Good, he's not here yet' she thought, and then ' oh great'. Aragorn had come into the room, laughing and joking with his friend's, until they split and went to their seats. " Uh, this is Arielle's seat" Aragorn told her. " Is it so unobvious who I am?" she asked " red hair, purple-blue eyes, use your brain for once Aragorn, you know, the thing your skull protects". " Ari, are you okay?" " Fine, perfect, never been better". Aragorn sat down on the edge of the seat " if you say so".  
  
"-Kay, honey everything's sorted for your song" "Legolas, I can't believe you're helping my friends shame me out like this" "Why, honey? It's really fun". Ari stuck her tongue out at him. Legolas continued as though he hadn't seen her " anyway, we'll do the intro (Legolas is in the band) and then you get up and sing, here's the mic by the way". Ari stood and the song Stuck, by Stacey Orrico, began to play. Ari sang " I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind, I just can't seem to find a way to leave this love behind". Ari walked down the table she was standing on, but when she got to the last line she crouched down in front of whoever was sitting there "I'm stuck on you". She was crouched in front of Aragorn. She turned bright red, jumped off the table, and ran out of the hall. Ari could hear Aragorn's friends congratulating him in the background. Great, she thought, just what I need, people spreading rumours about Aragorn and me. Legolas followed her out. " Why did they have to do that to me? My life is ruined" She told him " Don't worry Ari" Legolas told her " I still love you".  
  
(Hi, originally this next part was going to be a new chapter but it was really short so I added it on to this one. Bye.)  
  
(Holidays, I'm going by n.z holidays which means that they are in Rohan at Christmas and I changed the holidays to winter ones so they get 2 weeks off)  
  
"- And this is the place I grew up" Ari told her friends, looking out the carriage window at Edoras" Rohan" a minute later she added " and it looks like we've got a welcoming party. How shameful" " Hey, Arielle, at least people care about you" Haldir told her. " It's Ari, Haldir" " Sor-ry, Ar- I". Ari rolled her eyes. The carriage stopped and they all stepped outside. Every one came forward and for a moment, Ari was enveloped in a crowd hugging her and telling her how great it was to see her.  
  
******  
  
" I wish I had better cultural clothes," Ari said as they changed for the welcoming banquet. " You'll be fine" 'Ria assured her.  
  
******  
  
Ari stood with Legolas at the edge of the ballroom. She scanned the room "oh great" she muttered. She had spotted her ex, Karl (he was so covered in spots he was nearly unrecognisable just ignore me I'm weird). " Hi Arielle!" he called. " Obviously no hard feelings about you two breaking up" Legolas muttered in her ear. Karl stood in front of Ari " wanna dance?" he asked " uh okay" she replied. Karl whirled her around the dance floor for one song and then returned her to her friends. " So Ari" Shadae said " dancing with your ex, leading him on?" " Shut-up Shadae, we're friends only".  
  
So can you please review people? Thanx. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rivendell College  
Chapter 6  
Stop Stalking Me  
By Smurfgals  
  
A/N: Hi people. I'm trying to get this up before I go to Masterton on the 12th but I can't make any promises.  
  
Also if you see * there is an explanation or something at the bottom.  
  
Thanx 2:  
  
B-Elanna: although I asked u 2 review thanx for actually doing so. I'm glad u like our story.  
  
Now read and review peoples. We luv reviews.  
  
" Hey Arielle, have a hot winter with Aragorn?" Elrohir asked. She'd been getting that a lot lately from Aragorn's friends. " I wasn't even with him you dick. I was in Rohan" Ari retorted. " Honestly" she said to Ria " how can they even think that, it was just an accident". Aragorn hadn't talked to her at all since the dare and as far as she was concerned, that was just fine. However, his friends pestered her where ever she went. ' I hope they get over that soon' she thought.  
  
**********  
  
Later, Ari was walking down the corridor to her locker- or the walk of shame- when someone yelled " hey Arielle any more lunch time entertainment today" and everyone burst out laughing. Lord Elrond was in a nearby classroom when he heard the laughter and poked his head out the door to see what was going on and saw Ari at her locker. 'They'd laugh even more if they knew the secret about her that only I know' he thought. " Hey Ari" Arwen called " not satisfied with one boyfriend and have to steal mine too" she sauntered past. " I'm glad I'm an only child" Ari muttered.  
  
********  
  
" You've got mail" Ari's computer informed her when she walked into the room. "Stupid perky thing" she muttered as she opened the e-mail. It read:  
  
Arielle I know you love me You can't deny Come back to Rohan We'll be happy 4 eva Karl  
  
" He needs to let me go" she muttered " I hate him"  
  
********  
  
"- So when will you be back from your science class trip?"  
  
"Next week" Legolas told Ari.  
  
" Next week! I miss you already"  
  
" Same here. I promise I'll ring you every day"  
  
" Okay see you next week"  
  
"Bye"  
  
" Love you"  
  
Silence  
  
" Love you too Ari"  
  
Beep beep beep beep  
  
*********  
  
"Ria, I'm not gonna go to the ball tonight"  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Well everyone else will have dates and I don't feel like going alone. Legolas comes back tomorrow".  
  
"What about Aragorn?"  
  
" Three things. Arwen, he doesn't talk to me anymore, and it was an accident!"  
  
" You saying he's not even the slightest bit interested in you?"  
  
" I have a boyfriend Ria, I'm not going to cheat on him"  
  
" Fine Ari. I'll see you later"  
  
" Bye. Have fun".  
  
Ari decided that this would be a good time to catch up on her homework. However, after an hour she couldn't concentrate so she gave up and watched t.v. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She got up to answer it. " Arielle may I come in?" it was Lord Elrond. (O.M.G when we were drafting this, Elli had Britney Spears playing and it was on boys at the part where it goes' what would it take for you to just sleep with me, not tryn'a sound conceited but u 'n' me were meant 2 b you're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl we could be 2gether in our own lil' nasty world. In context with the story that's just wrong) " oh sure" as he came into the room he said " Arielle, as I recall you have never known your father" "Yeah. Why?" "I know who he is". This caught her attention "really! Who is he?" " I don't know how to say this so I'll just tell you the story *"  
  
" Okay"  
  
" I6 years ago your mother came to Rivendell. She had been chased by orcs and sought shelter. A guard brought her to see me and-"  
  
" Okay, Okay you don't need to tell me the details"  
  
" So long story short, I'm your father"  
  
" What!"  
  
" I'm sorry you weren't told sooner"  
  
" Arwen is my sister. Great perfect. Worst news of my life"  
  
" It can't be that bad"  
  
" No, it's worse than that bad"  
  
"Arwen doesn't know, if it helps"  
  
" So that's why I'm half elf" Ari wasn't listening to Elrond. She was completely ignoring him.  
  
********  
  
The phone rang. " Ria! Can you get that? Ria!"  
  
Beep" hi this is Ari. You know what to do when the beep comes" beep. Ari came out into her room wearing nothing but a towel just in time to hear " Ari, I know you're there pickup. I want you and I get what I want so pickup or let me in or I might record you getting dressed". Ari picked up the phone. " Get it through your thick skull. I HATE YOU!!!!!" she slammed down the phone and proceeded to get changed. She just had her top on when someone knocked on the door. It was Haldir. " Ari have you seen Ria? She wasn't at the ball last night"  
  
" No I haven't seen her since the ball last night"  
  
" Do you have any idea about where she might be?"  
  
" No, wait Karl! Do you know Karl Cooper?"  
  
" Yeah he's friends with Aragorn"  
  
" Where's his room?"  
  
" Dunno"  
  
" Kay um I'll ask my dad"  
  
" I thought you didn't know your dad?"  
  
" Met him last night". She grabbed her shoes, pulled them on, and began to run down the hall. " Ari wait up!" Haldir called. Ari wasn't watching where she was going, ran right into Aragorn, and fell on her bum. " Ari are you all right?" Haldir had caught up, breathing heavily. " Why were you running this way?" Aragorn asked. Ari turned to Haldir " I'm fine" she told him. She turned to Aragorn " Where's Karl Coopers room?" she asked.  
  
" Why do you want to know?"  
  
" We're looking for Ria"  
  
" Doesn't she go out with Haldir?"  
  
" That's not the point" Ari told him.  
  
" This way" Aragorn said.  
  
When they finally got there, Aragorn said " look I'll knock and blah, blah, blah"  
  
" No" that was Ari " I will" with that she turned around and knocked.  
  
" Who is it!" Karl yelled.  
  
" It's me, Ari"  
  
"Hang on Ari"  
  
"Well, bye" whispered Aragorn.  
  
Karl opened the door" Ari. What are you doing here?"  
  
" Same reason as Haldir is" Karl looked at Haldir.  
  
" What's he doing here then?"  
  
" Just let us in"  
  
" Not without good reason"  
  
Ari rolled her eyes " I just realised how stupid I was when I broke up with you". Haldir stared open mouthed until he saw Ari's fingers crossed behind her back. 'That girls smart' he thought. " You probably get any girl you want".  
  
" Yeah I do and I've wanted you for ages. Come on in" Karl had obviously forgotten about Haldir.  
  
'Good' thought Haldir ' Ari will distract him while I try to find Ria'. Obviously, Ari had the same idea. " So Karl" she asked, " what's up in your wonderful life today?"  
  
"Well, I don't mean to brag but I'm top in my social studies class...."  
  
' Bathroom first' Haldir thought. He checked the shower/bath, which had the curtain pulled. There was nothing in there except a women's razor. ' Okay, now the main room'. There was no one there. 'Wardrobe' he pulled out clothes to find a bound and gagged Ria. "Ria" he whispered. She looked up " Haldir" she tried to say. " Don't worry Ari's distracted him" they walked out of the wardrobe. Ari was kissing Karl. " She certainly distracted him" Ria said, amused. Ari saw them. She broke away from Karl " Bye Karl. Hate ya" she told him. Later, they had a type of party to celebrate getting Ria back and the class trip's return. Half way through Aragorn showed up. " I was wondering if you found Ria?" he said. However, Haldir knew better "you wanted to see if Ari and Legolas are still going strong" he told Aragorn "they are he grinned. " Damn it" Aragorn cursed. He scanned the room for Ari. Unfortunately, she was with Legolas. He handed her a box. She opened it. Inside was a necklace. She put it on and thanked him with a kiss. 'Wish that was me' Aragorn thought jealously and went back to talking to Haldir. "I don't know why you like her" Haldir said, "she's absolutely crazy, I mean she kissed her ex to get back her best friend". "What" Aragorn asked? Haldir put his hand over his mouth " I should not have said that, she'll kill me"  
  
" No. Go on"  
  
*********  
  
The next morning Ari had chemistry. " So Ari kissed any more ex-boyfriends lately?". That had to be Aragorn. Only he would make such a stupid comment. " Haldir told you. I'll kill him". (be scared Haldir, be scared)  
  
*Also it would be far too cheesy if he said " Ari, I am your father".  
  
So please r and r. I need two reviews before I continue this. Thanx. Fi. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rivendell College  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Concert By Smurfgals  
  
Hi people. I'm back. Here is chapter 7. I definitely don't own anything.  
  
Thank-you's:  
  
B-Elanna: Thanx for reviewing. You are probably our most faithful reviewer.  
  
Cherish chang: Even though I asked you to review thanx for actually reviewing.  
  
Hellooo: Thanx for reviewing again.  
  
Here we go.  
  
Dear Arielle Rogers  
  
We attended the recent talent quest held at your school and were much impressed with your performance. We would like to invite you to perform in a concert that will be happening on the 16th of January in Rivendell. You can write back to us at Moonshine Records P.O box 5511 Gondor. Alternatively, you can e-mail us at moonshine@records.co.go.  
  
Chris Volkova  
  
Chris Volkova  
  
" Ria! Look at this! I've been invited to perform at a concert". Ari was reading her letter with a huge grin on her face. Ria came running out of the wardrobe " really! You are so lucky" " don't tell anyone, okay. Not even Haldir"  
  
" Okay, okay I won't"  
  
" Not anyone!!!"  
  
***************  
  
" Hey Ari wanna see a movie tonight?"  
  
" Can't Legolas, sorry. I'm so bombarded down with homework"  
  
" Not as sorry as I am. This is the third time you've turned me down. What's going on?"  
  
" I'd tell you if I could but you'll find out on the 16th"  
  
" Why are you being so mysterious all of a sudden?"  
  
Ria was in her and Ari's room when she heard them yelling in the hallway.  
  
" Keep your voice down" Ari told Legolas " d'you want the whole school to hear us?"  
  
" This has something to do with Aragorn, doesn't it?"  
  
Ari gasped. Her hand connected with Legolas' face before she spun around and went into her room, slamming the door. Legolas stood outside for a moment, resisting the urge to follow her. After a moment he yelled " you know what! Fine. We're through!"  
  
************************  
  
" Arielle, can you tell me what you would get if you mixed two hydrogen's and one oxygen?"  
  
Ari didn't hear. She was busy writing her song for the concert " Well, Arielle"  
  
" Ari" Aragorn whispered " Mr. Katina just asked you something"  
  
" Hmmm. What?"  
  
" Arielle, two hydrogen's plus one oxygen equals what?"  
  
" Ummm. Water or something?"  
  
"Correct. Detention for not listening"  
  
"Are you okay Ari?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" Fine. Never better" with that she put her head down and continued writing.  
  
***************  
  
Ari handed her detention slip into the teacher in charge and took a seat at the back of the room. She laid her ringbinder on the desk and took out a pen. She then began to read the paper that had her song for the concert on it.  
  
I wake up in the morning, put on my face/The one that's gonna get me through another day/It doesn't really matter, how I feel inside/This life is like a game sometimes/Then you came around me, the walls just disappeared/ nothing to surround me or keep me from my fears/ I'm unprotected/ see how I've opened up/ you've made me trust/  
  
Ari continued to write.  
  
Chorus/I've never felt like this before/ I'm naked around you, does it show? / You see right through me and I can't hide/ I'm naked around you and it feels so right/Verse two/ I'm trying to remember/ why I was afraid/ to be myself and let the covers fall away/ I guess I never had someone like you/ to help me fit in my skin/ chorus/  
  
The bell rang for the detentions to end. Ari packed up her stuff and left the classroom.  
  
*********************************  
  
Ari got back to her room late. She'd been at rehearsals until about midnight. She thought Ria was asleep until she said " Ari, you better check the answerphone, there's like a hundred messages for you". Ari pressed the play button as she put her stuff away. " Hey Ari, this is Legolas. You probably hate me now. Are you going to the concert on the 16th?" " Hi Ari this is Shadae. Concert on the 16th. You going? Legolas will be there. I didn't say that!" " Okay Shadae, you are weird" Ari murmured. " Uh hi this Firn. You coming to the concert on the 16th? Everyone else is. Legolas said you broke up. Are you okay? Bye". I bet Vanaali's is about the concert to, Ari thought. " Hey Ari this is Vanaali. Concert on the 16th are you gonna come?".  
  
***********************************  
  
" How many of you are from the college? Put your hands up" The man counted them. " Over half. You're lucky to be here tonight as one of your classmates will be singing. I believe she comes a long way to attend school here. From Rohan, even"  
  
" Just hurry up and introduce Ari!" Shadae shouted, having guessed who it was.  
  
" And without further ado I introduce to you, Arielle Rogers" the man said. There was a roar of applause as Ari came on stage, wearing a black top, black shoes, black pants, and a pinstriped tie. " This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Legolas Greenleaf" she said, and began to sing " I wake up in the morning, put on my face, the one that's gonna get me through another day...." Legolas listened to her sing and realised that Ari had still referred to him as her boyfriend, even after their fight and realised that she loved him more than anything. Yet he wasn't sure if he felt the same. Mixed emotions had been coming to him left ,right and center lately. Ari's song made him feel sorry for her. He began to feel guilty. Legolas glanced over at Shadae. 'Life was so simple until I met Shadae' he thought.  
  
********************************  
  
Shadae listened to Ari sing that beautiful song wishing Legolas wouldn't make life so confusing. She liked him but they both had partners and Ari was her best friend. If Ari knew, she'd never talk to her again.  
  
*********************************  
  
Ari finished her song and walked off the stage. Everyone began clapping for her. The man that had introduced her came back on " that was the beautiful and talented Arielle Rogers. I will now announce that Arielle has been offered a record deal from Moonshine records". The crowd burst into applause again. " Could Arielle please come back on stage". Ari came back on, her tears making her mascara run. " Th- thank you" she stuttered, before running off the stage, as she was crying so much.  
  
Well, that was chapter seven. I want two reviews again please, before I update. I hope you enjoyed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rivendell College  
  
Chapter 8 Twisted By Smurfgals  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Duh.  
  
Just a little authors note: Pairings are Ari/ Legolas, Ria/ Haldir, Shadae/ Elladan, Firn/ Maathew, and Vanaali/ Kirhyn. Just so there isn't any confusion.  
  
Thanx 2:  
  
Ahsrak: thank 4 reviewing. The reason Ari has Elli's last name is cause she snuck into her house in the middle of the night and stole it. Satisfied?  
  
Calliope: I hope I spelt your name right. Thanx 4 reviewing. Technically, I don't think it would be incest, as Aragorn isn't blood related to Arwen, just by adoption. Besides, Elli and I didn't create the pairing, J.R.R Tolkein did.  
  
Tap dancing hobbit: Thanx, I guess. I know it wasn't a flame and actually, thank 4 the advice. Elli and I will try to slow down.  
  
Here we go.  
  
"So Haldir, anything else I need to know 'bout Ari?"  
  
"Um, she broke up with Legolas"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"She got back together with him too"  
  
" Never mind, I'm so over her. What about her friend Firn, now she's hot". Haldir knew Firn. She had short blonde hair, freckled skin with a light tan, and striking emerald eyes. She came from Lothlorien.  
  
" I wouldn't exactly say hot, Aragorn. More like ' cute as a button'"  
  
" Why?"  
  
Haldir pointed Firn out " That's Firn"  
  
" I am so over having crushes on girls. It was so shameful when Ari sung for that dare"  
  
" Only girls, Aragorn?"  
  
"Shut up, Haldir"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ari was walking down the corridor when Aragorn called out to her " hey Ari, wait up". " Hey Aragorn, um I think we have chemistry"  
  
" You think so?"  
  
" Actually, I know so"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Aragorn, the bell just rang"  
  
"Oh"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
When Ari walked into her room later, the message light on her phone was blinking. She dumped her books and pressed the play button. "Hello Arielle" a threatening voice growled "I know you want me and you will come back to me or else you will never see your next birthday..."click.beep, beep, beep. Ari sat down hard. She had a really good idea of where that message came from. It was from Karl. And her lifespan had just shortened by a few decades.  
  
" Ari, are you okay? I heard the message" Ria called from the wardrobe where she was picking out clothes for as date with Haldir.  
  
" Yes I'm perfectly fine, Ria. I just got a death threat which is something people give me on regular basis"  
  
" Okay, don't go all bitchy on me. Why don't you go tell Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Go tell my dad. I can live without an overprotective dad"  
  
"Did I hear right? Did you just say dad?"  
  
" I found out a while ago. I didn't tell anyone. I mean, I'm Arwen's sister"  
  
Ria gasped ' her foster brother has a crush on her' she thought. Aloud she said " Very funny Ari".  
  
"No, no, not really, no"  
  
" You honestly mean Arwen's your half sister"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
" And your half brother Elladan is part of our 'gang' "  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Ria burst out laughing " poor thing" she laughed some more. " Do they know?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Haldir owes me twenty bucks"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We had a bet on whether you were Lord Elrond's daughter or not, cause if you were it would explain your elvishness"  
  
"Don't you dare tell Haldir"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause only you know and I plan to keep it that way"  
  
"So? You can't keep secrets forever"  
  
"Fine, tell him. Only him though and make him swear not to tell a soul on earth or you're both dead"  
  
"Ha ha ha that's so funny. You won't kill us. But that message sounded serious. Tell your dad or I'll do it for you"  
  
Ari stood up "fine, I'll tell him. But you have to tell Haldir while I'm around"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Ari left her room but didn't go to Lord Elrond's office. Instead, she went out to the gardens. She wandered around aimlessly for awhile, until she got the feeling she was being followed. She started back to her rooms. However, she tripped and fell into someone's arms. She looked up. Aragorn.  
  
" You might wanna watch where you're going Ari"  
  
Ari stared at her foster brother." Well excuse me for wanting to get back to my rooms quickly"  
  
" You're excused. Why are you so eager to get back to your rooms"  
  
"I got a death threat and I think I'm being followed"  
  
"Oh! You should tell Lord Elrond"  
  
"No. I'll tell my dad"  
  
"Thought you didn't know him"  
  
"Didn't. Past tense"  
  
"So who is he?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you. Haldir probably will anyway"  
  
"So Haldir knows who it is"  
  
" Yes. So do you, you just don't know it. Think, Aragorn". With that, she walked off. ' Huh, what the hell was she talking about?' Aragorn thought, watching her walk away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Ari woke up about midnight three days later, sweating. She glanced up at the ceiling but a black shape obstructed her view. The curtains were open, and the moonlight reflected off a long, sharp blade. She screamed and heard Ria wake. " Ari, what is it?" She turned on the lamp and Karl smashed it, the pieces scattering on the floor. " Ria, call the police or something!" Ari screamed. Some one banged on the door. " Ari, Ria are you okay" It was Firn. " Firn, call the police" Ria yelled. Firn's footsteps receded into the distance.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Later, Ari sat on the window ledge and watched the police take Karl away. " I knew he wanted me" she said shakily "but I didn't think he was prepared to kill me". Shadae stood behind her, listening. A huge group of girls stood outside Ari's door, having been woken up by the police officers. In Ari's opinion, they looked like dazed sheep.' But' she thought ' I probably don't look much better'.  
  
Well people there is chapter eight. 12 pages. That's a lot for me and Elli. 2 reviews again please or no updates. Hope you enjoyed. By the way, it is the start of February for them, now. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! (My computer has a problem with my over enthusiasm with the exclamation marks). 


	9. Chapter 9

Rivendell College Chapter nine Valentines Day By Smurfgals  
  
A/N: Why aren't people reviewing? You see, if you read this and don't review, it is REALLY ANNOYING!!! 'Cause if you don't review the Happy Burgers will creep up behind you and eat you. Mwahahahaha. Anyways.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Ahsrak Gnortsmra: Thank u 4 reviewing even though no one else did and I have included your beautiful happy burgers so I don't need the or else.  
  
Cherish chang: Thanx 4 reviewing, I'm glad you like our story.  
  
Onwards and upwards people.  
  
( Don't worry if there are strange comments through this, I'm high on sherbet hehehe)  
  
When Ari opened her locker a week later, she was drowned in paper. She had dropped one of her books and bent down to pick it up when her locker swung open from the pressure and she was covered. Ari took a few pieces of paper off her head " O-Kay, what the hell?". She looked at her calendar. " Oh my gosh, Valentines Day, I totally forgot". She then realised everyone was staring at her. She gave them all a smile and a wave, and settled down to read her mail until the bell rang. She then shoved shoved all the ones she'd read into her locker and carried the one she hadn't read to chemistry class. Ari walked into the chemistry classroom, late. The lesson had already begun. The boys all glanced at her as she entered and then away again, blushing. " Sorry I'm late, Mr. Katina" she told the teacher " I had to clean out the umm...overflow of er.paper in my locker". She looked at each boy in the class. " Thanks, boys" she said sarcastically watching the nervous and slightly ashamed looks on their faces. She sat down in her seat (well, that's what you're supposed to do with a seat, isn't it) and took out the one letter she had left in her bag. As Mr. Katina resumed his droning, Ari opened the envelope. Aragorn, curious, looked over at the letter then turned away when he saw the sticker that sealed the envelope. It read A4A 4eva. Ari took the letter out and began to read. It said:  
  
Ari-  
  
I hate the way you look at me  
  
The way you make me feel  
  
I hate that we could never be  
  
That your love is not for real  
  
I hate the fact you have a man  
  
That you're madly in love  
  
I hate the way I'm so afraid  
  
That you'll reject my feelings of love  
  
I hate the way you trick and tease  
  
That way you do your hair  
  
But most of all  
  
I hate the way I don't hate you  
  
Not close  
  
Not a little bit  
  
Not even at all  
  
From someone you met on your first day here- A  
  
' Wow, I wonder who wrote that' she thought ' someone starting with A'. She went through the names of the people she had met on her first day ' Elrond, Shadae' she kept on sorting through. Then, a minute later a name came to mind ' eww Arwen, I'm not a lesbian sorry'. She went back to her work. Then it hit her (oww) ' Arwen goes out with Aragorn' Ari gasped softly ' But he likes sluts'. Still, she couldn't forget the dare.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The bell rang. 'Lunch break' Ari thought ' finally I can talk to Legolas'. Legolas came up to her "Hey baby, what would your dream Valentines Day present?". Legolas tweaked her nose  
  
" A nice date with you would be just fine" he told her.  
  
" Well, you'll have to settle for second best" Ari reached into her pocket " invites to the Valentines dance"  
  
"Wow! They cost like $100 Ari. I wasn't even gonna go". He mock glared at her "Now I have to"  
  
"Thank me later". ' And my dad' she thought ' Although I don't think Legolas needs to thank him for the dress' she smiled to herself.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Ari stepped into the ballroom wearing a white spaghetti strap ankle length gown, white strappy shoes, gloves that came to her elbows (also white), and a cute date on her arm. The ' cute date' was wearing a tuxedo like all the other guys in the room. "Arielle Rogers" Arwen came up to her, looking cheap in a short (really, really short) gold dress (I suppose you could call it that) " How dare you try to steal my boyfriend". Ari began to laugh " why would I wanna steal yours when I have a perfectly functional one of my own?" she asked. Arwen didn't answer; she just grabbed the nearest glass of red punch and tossed it over Ari's dress. Ari's dress was ruined. She slapped Arwen hard. Arwen gasped "I'll tell my daddy on you" she screamed.  
  
"I'll tell my daddy on you" Ari retorted.  
  
Arwen spun on her heel and began to walk off " C'mon girls, let's not associate with boyfriend stealing sluts"  
  
" You can't talk Arwen" Ari called after her. She turned to Legolas. " I'm sorry for ruining our evening"  
  
" It's okay, it wasn't you anyway, it was Arwen"  
  
Ari turned away " Lets go"  
  
" Wait" Legolas said " you said you knew your dad, who is he"  
  
" I was bluffing Legolas, and it worked"  
  
**************************************  
  
Ari knocked on the door of the principals office "Come in" Elrond called. " Hi dad"  
  
Elrond stared at the dress she was holding " What on Middle-Earth (hehe) happened to your dress, Arielle?"  
  
" Firstly Arwen called me a boyfriend stealer and I said I was perfectly happy with Legolas. Then she *spilled* her drink down the front of my gown. I slapped her. She said she'd tell on me to you. I told her I would tell my dad. Only Ria and Haldir know I'm your daughter"  
  
" Arwen will get into serious trouble from me" Elrond told her.  
  
" Oh I don't know" Ari said thoughtfully " it kind of gives the dress a bit of flair" she said, holding it up for him to see the stain running diagonally across the dress.  
  
Well people, here is your chapter. Review please. This time I want three reviews before I update please. Bye, Fiona. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Dreams, fights, and lies Rivendell College By Smurfgals  
  
A/N: this is such a whacked up story. This chapter will probably clarify some things. I dunno. ' Text' stands for either thought or chat room speak.  
  
Thanx:  
  
The Hobbit Ivy: thanks for reviewing again.  
  
Ahsrak: Same to you.  
  
Tayla: thanx for reviewing for me. Now you'll know what me and Karsha are talking about.  
  
Ari came up to him "Aragorn, we've both wanted this for a long time". Their heads moved closer and closer. "Aragorn, Aragorn, wake up Aragorn". 'Huh' he thought 'why is she telling me to wake up'.  
  
"Wake up Aragorn, it's time for school"  
  
Aragorn woke "Haldir, I had the most amazing dream. Guess what happened?"  
  
" Knowing your perverted mind, I don't want to know"  
  
" But it was about Ar-"  
  
" Don't wanna know"  
  
"Fine then" Aragorn got up. " I'm breaking up with Arwen today"  
  
"Why?"  
  
" I don't like her"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" 'cause she's a bitch"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" she's just is"  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'cause she's the only girl in her family"  
  
" umm no not really"  
  
" huh?"  
  
" Never mind"  
  
**************************  
  
Shadae was in a field of daises. Legolas came along with Ari. "Shadae you are such a bitch. I can't believe you kissed Legolas". Legolas pushed Ari out of the way and walked over to Shadae. Aragorn then came along and knelt beside Ari. He began to kiss her and take her T-shirt off.  
  
Shadae woke up sweating. Why had she dreamed about that?  
  
" 'bout time you woke up" her roommate said.  
  
**********************************  
  
"You love Shadae, don't you?". Why was this in his dream? " look I don't care, okay. If you'd told me sooner you could have had her sooner. I've pashed Aragorn six times". Legolas woke up instantly. 'Okay that was weird' he shrugged it off and began to get ready for school.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ria was on a double date with Ari. Although it wasn't Haldir and Legolas, it was Haldir and Aragorn. They went to a restaurant and sat down in a booth. Ari and Aragorn started making out..  
  
Ria woke up just as they started taking each other's clothes off. 'That was really weird' she thought, and began to get ready for school, trying not to wake Ari.  
  
********************************  
  
Ari was walking down a long hallway. Suddenly an arm shot out from the shadows and grabbed her, pulling her in to the dark. She dropped her books as she was pulled into a kiss. To her surprise, she found herself responding. "Ari, I've wanted this for such a long time", a vaguely familiar voice whispered huskily. The boy's hands slid down her body to the zip of her miniskirt. Slowly he began to unzip it...  
  
Ari sat up straight in her bed. 'What was that about? I knew that voice'. She got up and walked into her wardrobe to get some clothes for the day. " Dumdum OH SHIT!!!!!!! Ria, it's an emergency!"  
  
Ria ran into the wardrobe "what is it?"  
  
Ari held up the dare skirt " this is my only clean bottom-half"  
  
Ria shrugged. "So?"  
  
"So I can't wear this to school it's not my style"  
  
"Who says it's not your style. The boys will love it"  
  
" Ria, it's too cold. Besides I just can't."  
  
" And why not?"  
  
" Umm, lets see. Maybe 'cause it's about FIVE CENTIMETRES LONG!"  
  
" Ari, shut up. Besides, you have the body for it"  
  
" I also have a reason to wag today"  
  
" You can't Ari, it's exams"  
  
Ari's face went white. If she didn't pass, she'd be seventeen in sixth form.  
  
****************************************  
  
" Hey Ari"  
  
" Hey Shadae"  
  
" Hey Ari. What's with the jacket?"  
  
"Hey Firn. My skank clothes were the only clean ones"  
  
"Hey Ari, Firn, Shadae"  
  
" Hey Vanaali" they said in unison  
  
" 'Sup everyone"  
  
" 'Sup baby" Legolas kissed Ari on the cheek.  
  
" Hi Shadae, Ari, Firn, Legolas, Vanaali"  
  
" Morning, Haldir"  
  
" Hey, what do you call six people standing 'round a locker?"  
  
" What, Elladan?"  
  
" Our gang"  
  
" Lame, Elladan. Really lame"  
  
" Hi people"  
  
" Ah, there's the pearl of my heart"  
  
" Haldir, stop being so stupid"  
  
" Haldir is always stupid, Ria"  
  
Haldir stuck out his tongue at Ari while pulling the fingers.  
  
" Ohh" Ari turned around and walked off.  
  
" I had the weirdest dream last night" Shadae said randomly.  
  
" Me too. It was about Ari and Aragorn. They were making out"  
  
" No shit. Me too"  
  
"Really. Or are you just joking, Ria"  
  
" No Shadae. Haldir and me went on a double date with Ari and Aragorn. It was disgusting"  
  
" Well in my dream Legolas dumped Ari and then Aragorn came over to her and they started getting it on"  
  
" Lovely Shadae. In my dream Ari said she had kissed Aragorn six times"  
  
By this time, Firn and Vanaali had left the others on their own. Everyone turned and looked expectantly at Haldir. " What?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
" You have exactly one hour to complete this test. Go". Aragorn looked over at Ari. ' I wonder if she feels the same way I do' he thought ' but just to be safe I'll settle for second best, Vanaali. I'll ask her tonight'.  
  
Ari stared at Aragorn then back to her desk ' I know the answer, but what is it?' she thought, frustrated ' think, Ari think'. She glanced at the clock. Forty-five minutes left. She left that question and went onto the next.  
  
************************************  
  
" I swear Mr. Katina does not want us to pass, Haldir"  
  
" I know what you mean Ari. How are we expected to remember thirty types of mould?"  
  
" How are we supposed to remember the exams are on? I was so unprepared"  
  
" Hey guys. The English test was unbelievably easy"  
  
" You just have to rub it in, don't you Shadae?"  
  
"Chemistry that bad, huh?"  
  
" Worse than everyone says. Thirty types of mould"  
  
" Haldir, shut up about the mould. You'll put me off my lunch"  
  
***********************************  
  
Legolas knocked on the door of Ari's room and Ria answered it. " Legolas, come in. Ari's still getting ready, she looks beautiful". Ria went to tell Ari that her date was here. "Wow, Ari." Ari was staring into the mirror, not sure if she liked the girl looking back. The girl in question was wearing a short emerald green spaghetti strap dress, matching sandals, and a shimmering green shawl. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, but with a few locks framing her face. Ari took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. "Hey Legolas". " Wow, Ari. Ria said you looked beautiful, but I never imagined this". Ari went bright red and muttered something incomprehensible.  
  
**************************************  
  
" Hi Arwen, can I talk to you"  
  
" Of course baby" to her friends " I'll be right back"  
  
Aragorn led Arwen into the next corridor " Arwen, I think we should break up"  
  
" What!" a slapping noise echoed through the halls " I can't believe this. You can't break up with me"  
  
" Arwen-"  
  
" You're gonna start dating that Arielle now, aren't you?"  
  
" No. Why would I go out with her? She already has a boyfriend"  
  
" So? I cheated on you. No reason for a slut like her not to."  
  
" Look in the mirror sometime, bitch." Aragorn spat as he walked off.  
  
******************************************  
  
" Hey Vanaali, do you wanna go out with me?"  
  
Vanaali turned around to see who had asked. When she saw who it was she said " Why?"  
  
" Because you'll be a better girlfriend than Arwen was"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because Arwen's a whore and a bitch and you're not"  
  
" How do you know that?"  
  
" I just do. So will you go out with me?"  
  
" Well, you haven't really given me much choice so, why?"  
  
" Because I like annoying people"  
  
" Are you saying I'm annoying?"  
  
" Well, you are"  
  
Vanaali laughed. " Guilty as charged. Whatever Aragorn. I'll go out with you"  
  
*****************************************  
  
" Elladan, we're over" Shadae said flatly.  
  
" Fine by me" he told her, and walked off. Shadae ran over to Ari. " Oh Ari, the worst thing has happened. Elladan dumped me and I don't even know why"  
  
" Shadae, are you gonna be okay? That's awful"  
  
" I'll be fine. I'll see you later". Shadae walked off, smiling.  
  
***********************************  
  
" Elladan, why did you break it off with Shadae? She's heartbroken"  
  
" Ari, she broke up with me, not the other way around. Her exact words were ' Elladan, we're over'"  
  
A look of anger crossed Ari's face. " That bitch lied to me"  
  
" Exactly"  
  
***********************************  
  
" Hey Ari. Wanna come to the pool hall tonight?"  
  
" Can't sorry, Haldir. I've got a date with Legolas"  
  
" Doesn't he go out with-"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Never mind"  
  
" Whatever, Haldir. See you tomorrow"  
  
****************************************  
  
" Bye Ari"  
  
" Later, Ria".  
  
An hour passed. No Legolas. ' Where the hell is he?' she thought. Two hours passed. ' I suppose I could do some of my homework'. Two hours later, Ari finished her homework. 'Wow, my whole weeks homework, It wasn't very much'. She looked over at the bookshelf. There was a gigantic book there, which she had never read. ' No time like the present' she thought. Ari dozed off after reading (and finishing) the book, two hours later.  
  
*****************************************  
  
" Legolas, why didn't you come over last night?"  
  
" Sorry, baby, I just forgot"  
  
" And what's with always calling me baby?"  
  
" I-"  
  
" Are you cheating on me or something?"  
  
" I'm human, I forgot. I'm not perfect, you know. Nothing is"  
  
" Well, you never forgot before. And you're an elf, not a human. Elves are perfect, except for Arwen".  
  
" You are so paranoid. You need serious help"  
  
" Do I? Or is that just another lie".  
  
*********************************  
  
" Hey Ari, where's the scalpel?"  
  
" I don't know. Maybe up your ass?"  
  
" Ouch, it bites"  
  
" Are you and Aragorn joined at the hip, Haldir?"  
  
" Ari, why are you being such a cow?"  
  
" Haldir, just piss off and leave me alone". Ari grabbed her books and ran out of the room.  
  
****************************************  
  
There was a knock on the door (ooh wow). " Ari, can you get that?" " Sure, Ria". She opened the door " Your date's here!" Ari left the door open and went to sit at the computer to open the chat rooms.  
  
" Bye, Ari"  
  
" Don't hurry back!"  
  
' Hey, he sounds cool, I'll whisper with him'  
  
'Hey'  
  
'Hey, wanna cyber'  
  
' Okay. You go first'  
  
' Okay. I'm taking off my T-shirt to show you my scarlet bra. You now'  
  
' Where do you live?'  
  
' Rivendell'  
  
' Do you go to RC?'  
  
' Yeah'  
  
' Me 2'  
  
' Really?'  
  
' What room are you?'  
  
' 112'  
  
' That's my ex's old room'  
  
' So?'  
  
' My room mates not here. Ari, it's Aragorn'  
  
' Oh shit. Aragorn, I swear I will kill you if you tell anyone. I do not own a scarlet bra'  
  
' Never thought you did sk8er girl'  
  
' I have a violet 1, though'  
  
' Info overload'  
  
' Gotta go now'  
  
'Bye'  
  
Ari hit the escape button.  
  
***********************************  
  
" Later guys"  
  
" I wish I could say have fun, but I don't see how you can, Ari"  
  
" I agree with Shadae there"  
  
" Oh come on. Chemistry isn't that bad"  
  
" Not if you're a super brain at it like you, Ari"  
  
" I'm not"  
  
" Oh come on, Ari."  
  
" Whatever. Bye"  
  
" Bye" Ria said.  
  
Ari walked into the classroom, shaking her head. She pushed her way through the crowd to her desk. Unfortunately, that was difficult, as there was another huge crowd around her and Aragorn's desk. Ari rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot on the floor. " You would think," she said " that people could find a better place to be complete dicks". Christian Williams, a blonde elf, turned to her and said " but it's so comfortable here and you get an excellent view for babe watching"  
  
" What Christian, are you gay?"  
  
" I think he was referring to you, Ari" whispered William Zambini.  
  
Elrohir got up off the chair he was sitting in " Here you go, Arielle Williams" he said with a grin.  
  
" Elrohir, what were you doing on a chair. In Rohan, commoners don't sit on chairs"  
  
" Bull shit, Arielle. Besides, we're in Rivendell"  
  
" Oh, Chris, is that why all these elves are around"  
  
By then, the teacher had walked in. " Now students, settle down". He walked around the class, handing out ingredients (okay, we know shit for nothing about chemistry, so bear with us please). " Today we will be making our own turpentine"  
  
" I think Mr. Katina's gone crazy, Aragorn" Ari whispered.  
  
" No shit Ari" Aragorn hissed back.  
  
*************************************  
  
The class was leaving when Ari said " So Aragorn, I'm wearing my violet bra today"  
  
" Doubt it Ari"  
  
" Oh yeah?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" I'll just have to prove you wrong then Aragorn". With that, she pulled out said bra's strap from under the strap of her singlet top.  
  
" Told you. Feel the shame Aragorn, feel the shame"  
  
" Gee thanks Ari"  
  
" Watch that sarcasm, Aragorn"  
  
************************************  
  
Ari paced up and down the room waiting for Ria to come back. The door opened. " Finally Ria, I've been waiting for ages. I really need to tell you something"  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" You promise you won't laugh"  
  
" I won't laugh"  
  
" Positive"  
  
" Ari, I'm your best friend. I won't laugh"  
  
" Okay Ria. Well I have a crush on-"  
  
Ring ring ring. The phone interrupted.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Ria, thank goodness it's you"  
  
" Aragorn?"  
  
" Do you know where Haldir is?"  
  
" No. Should I?"  
  
" Apparently he was going out with you this afternoon"  
  
" I haven't seen him all day, Aragorn"  
  
" Okay, um, yeah, bye". He hung up.  
  
" That was weird" Ria told the receiver. She turned back to Ari " What was it you were saying?"  
  
" Oh, um never mind".  
  
Yeah, another chapter up. 31 pages almost, can you believe it? Well please review because I really want at least three reviews before I post the next chapter. R and R people. Bye. 


	11. Chapter 11

Rivendell College  
  
Chapter 11 On the line By Smurfgals  
  
Disclaimer: this is for the whole thing. Some we own, some we don't. I think you can figure out which is which.  
  
A/N the first chapter, New Girl, was set in November. Now it is March.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Chelly Belly: Thanx Michelle. We do try to make it longer.  
  
B-Elanna: Thanx for reviewing again. Oh, and added you to my MSN contacts.  
  
True-elfy: Oooh, a new reviewer. Thanx for the lovely review.  
  
Ahsrak: The chapter is back from the moon, lol.  
  
The Hobbit Ivy: Thanx for reviewing. Here is the next chapter.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hello. Is Arielle Rogers there, please?"  
  
" Yeah, you're talking to her"  
  
" This is Chris Volkova from MoonShine records"  
  
" Oh, hi"  
  
" We want you to come to the studio in Gondor this weekend. Can you?"  
  
" Hang on a sec."  
  
" Daily planner. Planner, planner, planner. Where are you? Gotcha". Ari picked up the phone " is that the 8th and 9th of March?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
" Shit"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Me and my boys 4 month anniversary on the 9th. Wait. Can't you come to Rivendell"  
  
" No. You have to come to us"  
  
" Can you hold for a few minutes"  
  
" Sure. Why?"  
  
" I have call waiting and I have and urgent call to make"  
  
'Click'. Ari dialed Legolas' number. His roommate Ryan answered " Hello".  
  
" Hi Ryan. Is Legolas there"  
  
" What's the magic word"  
  
" Look, Ryan I don't have time for this"  
  
" Word, not words"  
  
" Please"  
  
" Much better". In the background, Ari heard "Hey Ryan, who's on the phone?" and " it's your hot girl"  
  
" Which one"  
  
"You have more than one? Can I have one?"  
  
" No and no. Hello?"  
  
" I knew you were cheating on me"  
  
" Ari? There were two no's in that sentence"  
  
"So?"  
  
" So what?"  
  
" Why are you answering questions with questions?"  
  
" Why are you?"  
  
" I don't have time for this. Look Legolas, I rang to make up with you"  
  
" You did?"  
  
" Yeah but now I see it was a waste of time"  
  
" I wanna be together again too Ari"  
  
" You do?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Our 4 month anniversary on the 9th"  
  
" Let's spend the whole day together"  
  
" That's actually one of the reasons I rang. I have to go to Gondor that weekend"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Record deal"  
  
" Can't they come here?"  
  
" Nope. Already asked"  
  
" Say ' stuff you' then"  
  
" Legolas, this the chance of a lifetime. I can't turn down my dream"  
  
" Fine. I'll go with you"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Am I not speaking common?"  
  
" No, you're speaking elvish"  
  
" I don't know how I lived without that sense of humor. Thou shalt accompany thee to thy city of Gondor"  
  
" Gondor's a country"  
  
" You know what I mean"  
  
" Yeah. Anyway, I have to go"  
  
'Click'  
  
"Are you still there?"  
  
'Beep, beep, beep, beep'.  
  
" Fine, hang up on me Chris Volkova"  
  
******************************************  
  
Five minutes later, something amazing happened. The phone rang. Ari picked up. " What?"  
  
" Hello. This is Chris Volkova"  
  
" Book two rooms at the hotel. I'm bringing a friend"  
  
" Very well. This studio is in Minas Tirith. Know where that is?"  
  
" Duh. Your country is my countries neighbour"  
  
" You might want to watch that attitude, Arielle"  
  
" You might want to watch the fact that all your countries men are assholes. At least the heir is".  
  
'Click'  
  
**********************************  
  
Ari was pacing up and down the room, biting her lip as Ria read. Ria looked up " Ari, stop pacing. You'll wear a hole in the floor, and bite a hole in your lip"  
  
Ari sat down suddenly on her bed. " Ria, can tell you something"  
  
" Is this about the conversation we never finished last week?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Well, who is it?"  
  
" Promise you won't laugh"  
  
" I promise"  
  
" Aragorn"  
  
Ria, predictably, burst out laughing. " Ria" Ari moaned " you said you wouldn't laugh"  
  
" You're serious," Ria asked.  
  
" I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face otherwise. And I'm such an idiot. If Legolas finds out, he'll kill me"  
  
Ria just stared at her while reaching for the phone. " Ria" Ari yelled " what are you doing?!"  
  
" News of the century. I have two gorgeous guys to tell, namely Haldir and Aragorn"  
  
" Ria, if you even think about it you're dead"  
  
" Too late, Ari. I've thought it"  
  
Ari lunged for the phone, but Ria grabbed it first. " Ria, give me the phone now".  
  
" No. I am a rumor monger and I can't pass up the opportunity"  
  
" Ria, you can't tell a soul"  
  
" Of course. But Haldir's not a soul, he's an elf"  
  
"Ria" Ari said warningly.  
  
" And he'll probably tell Aragorn"  
  
" Ria"  
  
" One phone call and I won't tell anyone else"  
  
" Ria. Give me the phone or I'll pull your hair"  
  
" Ouch! Ari! Let go!"  
  
" Not until you give me the phone" Ari grabbed a pair of scissors.  
  
"Ari, NO!" Ria quickly dialed a number. " Haldir, help me"  
  
" What's going on?"  
  
" Ari's trying to kill me" Ari pushed the speaker phone button. " No I'm not, I'm just giving ol' Ria here a hair cut"  
  
" See, I told you so Haldir" Ria moaned.  
  
" You can't be dead yet, you're still screaming. Besides, Ari wouldn't kill you unless she had a very good reason"  
  
" Trust me, Haldir, I have a very good reason"  
  
" She likes Aragorn"  
  
" Ria, you are such a liar!"  
  
" Do you really, Ari? Ooooooooeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuu. Ari and Aragorn, up the tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Haldir clicked his speakerphone button.  
  
" But I don't want branches up my ass!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Aragorn had joined the conversation.  
  
" Ari luuuurrrves you, Aragorn"  
  
" Don't listen to him Aragorn. He's gone loopy!"  
  
"I think you're all a bit looney" Aragorn remarked.  
  
" Hello, my hair is still in danger"  
  
" So? What we're talkin' about is much more important. Besides you'd look sexy with short hair"  
  
" Gee, thanks a lot Haldir"  
  
'Knock, knock'  
  
" Get the door, Ria"  
  
" Let go of my hair, Ari"  
  
" Fine". Ari sighed and let go.  
  
The teacher came in "This is unacceptable conduct, girls. It is after eleven"  
  
Laughter came from the phone " Talking on the phone too" She picked it up  
" Who is this?" 'Beep, beep, beep, beep.  
  
" Well, if I find out who you were talking to, they will receive detention also". She wrote out the detention slips and bustled out the door. Ria closed it behind her.  
  
Ari opened it again. " Miss, we were talking to Aragorn and Haldir in room 123"  
  
A/N There you go, another chapter. Sorry it was so short and that not much happened. I would like at least three reviews please, before I post the next one. See ya all next chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rivendell College  
  
Chapter 12 Detention By Smurfgals  
  
Hello people. Another chapter for you all.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
B-Elanna: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the chapter. I got your review its just I deleted the authors note so it deleted.  
  
Ahsrak: I'm glad you think it's the best chapter yet.  
  
The Hobbit Ivy: OMG I can't believe you reviewed within an hour of the chapter being up. Thanks.  
  
A/N if there is an authors note please do not review on it as I will delete the authors note and your review will be deleted. Oh, and just for a random fact: if you go on the net, find a picture of the cover of a band called Dream's CD then from left to right it goes: Ari as the red head (Holly), Shadae as the blonde (Melissa), Ria or Vanaali as the brunette (Diana), and Firn as the on with the short blond hair (Ashley).  
  
Here we go.  
  
" Ari, you bitch!"  
  
" Good morning to you to, Aragorn. Having a nice day? Beautiful weather"  
  
" How could you get me a detention, you bitch!"  
  
" Quite simply, shall I explain the process?"  
  
" Hem, hem"  
  
" Do you need a cough drop Haldir?"  
  
" No. You got me a detention!"  
  
" So? Your point is?"  
  
" How could you!"  
  
" As I said to Aragorn, I will gladly explain the process-"  
  
Briiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg  
  
"-During the next break"  
  
*****************************  
  
" Don't loiter in the door. Now all four of you know why you are here"  
  
" 'Cause Ari narked"  
  
" Now, now Aragorn, you are at fault too," Ari said, shaking her finger at him.  
  
" Shut up Ari"  
  
" Gladly. Talking when you can-" Ari did a munted voice while saying " Siiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggg".  
  
" Are you feeling alright Ari?"  
  
" You tend to ask me that question on a regular basis, Aragorn"  
  
" It's 'cause he luuuuuurves you Ari"  
  
" Oh, Aragorn, if only you'd told me how you feel. Meanwhile, why do you hang 'round immature people like Haldir?"  
  
" Why do you hang 'round immature people like Ria?"  
  
" Ho, Aragorn. You're way immaturer then me"  
  
" Is immaturer even a word?"  
  
" No, it's a stick you shove up your ass"  
  
" Ooooh, the bitch gets aggressive"  
  
Ari raised her fist " Haldir, soon this fist will be embedded in your face"  
  
" STUDENTS SIT DOWN!" Ari raised her eyebrows at Ria as she obeyed.  
  
*****************************  
  
" That was the best detention ever"  
  
" Speak for yourself, Ari"  
  
" Come on, Ria, it can't have been that bad"  
  
" Worse"  
  
" Detentions are my favourite thing about school"  
  
" No wonder, you get them so often. While me, on the other hand, had a perfect record before this"  
  
" Your fault for calling Haldir after hours"  
  
" But you told me your crush"  
  
" And you told him"  
  
" No, Haldir told Aragorn"  
  
" Well you told Haldir"  
  
" And you told me"  
  
" And my heart told me"  
  
" You are sooo cheesy, Ari"  
  
*********************  
  
" Hey Legolas"  
  
"Ari, I'm coming to Gondor as your confidential adviser. I'll help you make decisions"  
  
" Thanks, but, no thanks, Legolas"  
  
" Hey, I care about you, I just want you to know that"  
  
" Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy"  
  
" People do cheesy things when they're in love" with her close friend, was his after thought.  
  
" Fine. But speak with me before you speak"  
  
" How can I speak with you before I speak?"  
  
" To them"  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her " If you say so Elle"  
  
" Elle?"  
  
"Ari- Elle"  
  
" O-Kay, if you say so, Las"  
  
***********************************  
  
" Gondor, Gondor, I hate Gondor!"  
  
" Why, Ari?"  
  
" Because Ria, I just do"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because I need someone to hate"  
  
" Something. But if you're looking for people to hate, loads back here"  
  
" But I already hate them!"  
  
"Ari, Ari, Ari. Calm down"  
  
" You're not my mum"  
  
" Duh, I'm younger than you. However, I am an expert in psychology"  
  
" GONDOR, GONDOR, I HATE GONDOR! STUPID, STUPID GONDOR!"  
  
" Ari, calm down. You've never even been there"  
  
A/N well was that a random way to end a chapter, or what. Please review now. I really would like three reviews. Thanks and see you next chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Rivendell College  
  
Chapter 13 Gondor By Smurfgals  
  
A/N OMG I am so sorry that this is so late. I've just been soooo busy with everything, as I had a week off school. I'm so sorry.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Ahsrak: Thanks for finally reviewing. I'm typing really fast so you can read this on spray day.  
  
Shadowfax: ooooh a new reviewer. Cool. You can tell your friend that we've updated now.  
  
True-elfy: Thank you for reviewing. Here's the next chapter.  
  
The Hobbit Ivy: You want a detention! Strange, very strange. Here is the chapter.  
  
" Ready for the road trip, Elle?"  
  
" Ready, Las"  
  
" Oh my gosh Elle and Las. Alice" Ria did a machine gun style laugh.  
  
" Are you feeling okay, Ria?"  
  
" Ho Ari, that's my line"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
" I have an umm sister in umm Gondor umm Minas Tirith umm I have an umm present I want you to give her from me"  
  
Ari eyed Aragorn skeptically " Really?"  
  
" I wanted to say bye to Legolas?"  
  
" you to are pretty much mortal enemies"  
  
" I'm driving the car?"  
  
" My job"  
  
" Damn"  
  
" Quit while you're ahead"  
  
" I'm a head?"  
  
" Yes darling"  
  
" I'm your darling?"  
  
" No, so f**k off"  
  
***************************  
  
Ari stared longingly at the Rohan border as it flashed by.  
  
" Hey Elle, I was thinking-"  
  
" That's scary"  
  
" Very funny. Anyway, if your not doing anything over spring break then why don't you come to Mirkwood with me?"  
  
" Sure, fine, why?"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" You're doing it again"  
  
" Doing what?"  
  
" Answering questions with questions" Ari explained.  
  
" How am I doing that?"  
  
" Stop the car!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" STOP THE CAR!"  
  
Legolas slowed. " What are you on about?"  
  
" I'm on about you answering questions with questions"  
  
" Am I?"  
  
" Are you? Yes, I think you are"  
  
" Why'd you tell Aragorn you were his darling?"  
  
Ari didn't answer.  
  
Ari?"  
  
" You asked a question after I did"  
  
" Fine, sorry"  
  
" He wouldn't piss off"  
  
" Oh, well he's got a crush on you"  
  
" Hey look, a bunny!"  
  
*******************  
  
When they reached Minas Tirith central, they stopped outside a hotel." Are you sure this is the place, Elle?"  
  
" Chris said Diamond hotel"  
  
" Holy shit, they're treating you like royalty"  
  
" Maybe because I am royalty"  
  
" Should we go in?"  
  
" Duh"  
  
They walked through the doors and into the main foyer. A lady bustled up to them " Excuse me, but there is a specific dress code here, and you are not fulfilling it"  
  
Ari turned to her " oh sorry, I guess us royal people will just have to leave"  
  
" Royal people?"  
  
" Yes. Princess Arielle Rogers of Rohan and Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, to be precise"  
  
The check in lady looked at her computer. " Ah yes, just the one night?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
The lady grabbed a key and handed it to them " Room 705. Double room. Just right for the newly weds. The honeymoon suite was taken up sorry"  
  
" Ummm we're not mar-" Legolas started. Ari took the key " thank you. We'll find the room ourselves". She grabbed Legolas and dragged him off.  
  
" Ari we're not married"  
  
" Of course not darling. It's illegal, we're too young"  
  
" Hang on"  
  
" Ari stopped walking " what?"  
  
" If you do come to Mirkwood you'll have your birthday there, won't you"  
  
Ari smiled " Yes"  
  
They soon reached the room and Ari unlocked the door. As soon as they entered, Ari went straight over, picked up the phone, and dialed room service.  
  
" Yes could I have some more sheets" she glanced at Legolas, smiling " I think we might need them, oh and you won't want to change them in the morning, I'll do that" She paused " that's all"  
  
*************************  
  
Ari walked out onto the deck where Legolas was waiting in the spa pool. She slipped off the bathrobe she wore, revealing a black string bikini, and slid in the pool.  
  
" Nice bikini, Elle"  
  
Ari paddled toward Legolas " You have no idea how much I steal off Ria" she said as she slid onto his lap. He started to kiss down her neck, whispering " As soon as it's legal, nothing's gonna stop us getting married".  
  
****************  
  
The limo pulled up outside moonshine recording studios. The chauffeur got out of the driver's side and walked around to open Ari's door. Ari exited the car, soon followed by Legolas. The walked into Chris Volkova's office.  
  
" Now firstly Arielle, your style. From now on, you're a bubble gum pop princess. Secondly, bleach your hair. Third of all" he pulled out a pile of lyrics " this is what you'll sing". Ari picked up the top sheet. It read " Boys". Ari skipped to the bridge " What would it take for you to just sleep with me" She put the sheet down " Me, sing this?"  
  
" Yes. What do you think?"  
  
Ari ripped the sheet of lyrics in half " I think it's crap, Chris Volkova, so aren't you gonna say something?"  
  
He stared at her " What else would you sing?" He asked.  
  
Ari reached into her bag and pulled out a sheet of lyrics. " This" she said. It read:  
  
What's good for me  
  
I ain't no queen of hearts I go through stages I fall in love Then complicate it Yeah, you know the feeling  
  
Without much hope Just blind ambition Pretending that there's nothing missing I always kept believing  
  
That more I thought if I had more I wouldn't get so bored But everything just left me empty Love Walking in and out of my door Wasn't good enough no more When I don't trust myself life really sucks And  
  
Chorus  
  
First time I thought it but I didn't do it Last time That's when I really blew it So this time I'm gonna do it different Cause I know, I know If I put everything I have into it Eventually I'm gonna get what's good for me  
  
I'm just trying to be creative But everyone's so opinionated They wanna tell me what I'm feeling  
  
Cause one man's junks Another's treasure When it's done it's hard to measure Or keep from believing  
  
That more I thought if I had more I wouldn't get so bored But everything just left me empty Life Walking in and out of my door Wasn't good enough no more When I don't trust myself I only get stuck  
  
Chorus  
  
Bridge  
  
Cause I don't want to Live my life wondering If only I woulda I shoulda I coulda But I didn't so I only blame myself again  
  
Chorus x3  
  
" This is what you plan to sing?" Chris asked her.  
  
" Yes" Ari said " and I plan on keeping my skater look. If you don't like it, I'm sure other record company will" she finished.  
  
" Actually I think it's great it's just we need to find you a band" Chris told her.  
  
*************************  
  
After a few hours of watching people play Ari chose three people. Ashley Roberts, a bass guitarist, who had blonde hair with bright blue streaks and blue eyes and Casey and Tracey Armstrong, twins with black hair with pink or green streaks and brown eyes, who played drums and guitar. She turned to Chris. " Meet my band" she told him.  
  
A/N I'm so so so so so sorry you had to wait this long, and that it was a lame chapter. Chapter 14 will be up soon. I'm gonna say 2 reviews this time because I've been a bad girl and not typed this up. Once again, I am so sorry. Please review although I probably don't deserve it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Rivendell College  
  
Chapter 14 Saucy secrets By Smurfgals  
  
A/N Hi. I have nothing to say because it is 10:14pm and my brain is shutting down for the day. Hang on, I just said something. Wahoo!  
  
Thank you:  
  
The Hobbit Ivy: Thanx for reviewing. I'm glad you think we deserve it. The song was by Lucy Woodward, and it is track six on her album, While You Can.  
  
Ahsrak: Ari's still a virgin. Go figure. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
True-elfy: Don't worry. We'll keep going.  
  
Shadowfax: Ooooooh, thank-you. You really think it's got a great plot? And the plot gets deeper later on, too.  
  
Ria called Haldir on the phone (oooh, shock, horror!). " Hey. This is Haldir. And Aragorn. We're not here right now. So leave a message. We might pity you. And ring you back. Beep"  
  
" Haldir where the hell are you?" Ria went silent. There was a knock on the door. " If you don't call me back you're dumped" Ria hung up. " It's open!" Ria yelled.  
  
" Can you get it? My hands are kinda full"  
  
Ria got up from the yoga position she was in on her bed. " Ari?" Ari! Oh my gosh! You're back. Is there a hit single under your belt now?"  
  
A tower of presents entered the room, tripping over one of Ria's shoes.  
  
" Why Ria it's so tragic. I-I-I"  
  
" You what?"  
  
" Me and Legolas"  
  
"What?"  
  
" Huh what? Oh, you don't wanna know". Ari began unpacking.  
  
" Wha-?"  
  
" Oh yeah, I borrowed your bikini"  
  
" Which one?"  
  
" The black one"  
  
" Which black one?"  
  
Ari threw it at her " This one"  
  
" Oh, my skanky one. You should have said so"  
  
" Ria, I hate to break it to you but" Ari paused " all your clothes are skanky"  
  
" Then why are you wearing my top?"  
  
" No comment"  
  
*****************************  
  
" Yes, we'll have 3 extra cheesy Hawaiian pizzas and 2 meat lovers pizzas delivered to girls dorm room 112 at Rivendell College. Thankyou".  
  
*********************************  
  
" Mmmmmmmmm cheesy Hawaiian pizza"  
  
" Ria, you've got cheesy strings all down your chin"  
  
" Oh shit". Ria jumped up and ran into the bathroom.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Ari got up off the floor to answer it.  
  
" Hi Ari. Is Ria here?"  
  
" She's in the bathroom and she'll be a-"  
  
" AAAHHHH my makeup is horrible"  
  
" -Couple of hours. Want some pizza?"  
  
" I'm allergic to cheese"  
  
" Sucks to be you"  
  
" Haldir! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
" Aragorn always has perfect timing" Ari muttered sarcastically, so only Haldir could hear.  
  
Aragorn wasn't alone, however. Elrohir accompanied him. " Hey, can I join the party?"  
  
Ari edged over to last half of cheesy Hawaiian pizza. She picked it up and walked over to Elrohir. " Hmmm let me think. How about-" She shoved the pizza in his face " No" and shut the door.  
  
" That was really cheesy, Ari" Haldir said dryly. ( He obviously needs a glass of water for his dictionary ( ok, why did I write that? I meant his throat) Dryly, get it).  
  
********************  
  
The next day, Arwen jumped off a bridge. Just kidding. Damn!  
  
No, the next evening Ari went for a walk in the gardens. Aragorn, who was meant to be studying, was sitting in the window seat in his room, not studying. He saw Ari (well duh) walking all alone looking kind of lost and dazed. He decided to go and congratulate her on her soon-to-be-released single. It was a rare time that she wasn't with her fanclub, so he was more likely to get a conversation out of her.  
  
******************************  
  
Ari stumbled through the dark when she heard a voice call her name.  
  
"Ari, Ari?"  
  
That voice is familiar, she thought, hey it's-  
  
"Aragorn, Aragorn!" she shouted as she turned around.  
  
" Hey Ari, I just wanted to congrat-"  
  
"Cut the crap"  
  
"What?"  
  
" It pisses me off, everyone being all, Ari can we kiss your ass for you? Ari can we polish your shoes? So damn annoying, if you know what I mean"  
  
"I guess I do. One of the reasons I don't go to Gondor very often"  
  
"You are about the only person I can relate to on this" (A/N Aragorn's feeling lucky)  
  
"But I still wanna congratulate you so you have to accept it"  
  
"No"  
  
"Accept it"  
  
"No"  
  
"Accept it"  
  
"No"  
  
"Accept it".  
  
Ari leaned forward and placed her lips over his.  
  
A few seconds later Ari pulled away. "Oh my gosh, I'm so-so-so-so sorry" She clasped her hands over her mouth and dashed off.  
  
*************************  
  
"Ari! Where have you been?"  
  
Ari glared at Ria before grabbing some clean clothes and storming into the bathroom.  
  
"Ari, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong! I just did the worst bloody thing imaginable, and you ask me what's wrong?!"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it"  
  
"Oh. Okay. I'm going to the library. See you later" (A/N what a nice, comforting friend)  
  
*******************  
  
Briiiiiiiiing, briiiiiiiing, briiiiiiiiing.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Ari, is Ria there?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Is it true you kissed Aragorn?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did-you-kiss-Aragorn?"  
  
Ari snorted "What?"  
  
"That's what Aragorn told me"  
  
" Ria's in the library. Go look for her there"  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
Haldir stared at the receiver. He then placed in down in it's cradle.  
  
"Man, she's denying. You sure you didn't imagine it?"  
  
"No. I was like telling her to accept something, and next thing you know, her lips were on mine"  
  
Haldir stared at Aragorn (A/N well he's a helluva lot hotter than the phone receiver, you have to admit)" I'm gonna tell Ria"  
  
" I thought you didn't know where she was"  
  
"She's in the library"  
  
"Why's she there"  
  
" I dunno, maybe there's a mirror there, and she broke her one"  
  
Aragorn yelled after Haldir, who was running down the corridor " I'm interpreting from that you think she's ugly!!"  
  
Haldir gestured rudely back at him " That is unacceptable conduct Haldir!".  
  
*************************  
  
"Really Haldir?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"D'you know if there was tongue in it?"  
  
"Nah. He didn't go into details. Apparently, Ari's a good kisser"  
  
" Ummm that is details Haldir"  
  
"But he didn't go into real details"  
  
"It's the scandal of the century"  
  
"Ummm Ria, Ari's your best friend, right?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
" Ari would kill you"  
  
"No! She'd ruin my dress. The Bitch!"  
  
" Don't tell anyone then"  
  
"I won't. But I have to confront her. Bye"  
  
With that, Ria gathered her things, and left the library.  
  
************************  
  
"Ari, is it true?"  
  
"Is what true, Ria"  
  
" What Haldir said about what you did ear-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"So you didn't get 100% on your chemistry test?"  
  
"What. Oh that, yeah I did" (This sounds far too much like Elli. Elli stop characterising Ari so much like you)  
  
" And did you kiss Ara-"  
  
"Ria, what are you on about?"  
  
"What am I on about? What are you 'on about'? I mean, you have a boyfriend, yet you insist on going around, kissing other boys. This isn't like you, what's up? You can tell me"  
  
"I've already told you, but you went all crazy. Don't worry, we'll just put it behind us, and act like it never happened"  
  
"Why? Just dump Legolas and get with Aragorn"  
  
"It's not that simple"  
  
"Come on! 'Legolas, I think it's time we moved on' is all it takes"  
  
"But I love him"  
  
"But you love Aragorn more, right?"  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know Ria. It's too complicated"  
  
"Ari. It wouldn't be right. Sticking with Legolas, when you love another. It's not fair on Aragorn"  
  
"What about Legolas?"  
  
"Oh, it's not fair on him either"  
  
"Ria, shut up. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight"  
  
*********************  
  
Ari awoke in the morning to Ria talking on the telephone. " Yeah, Legolas, she's been wanting to break up with you for a while now. I'm sorry"  
  
"RIA!! I have not!" she grabbed the phone " don't listen to her Legolas, she's gone loopy!"  
  
"Good, because my family are all expecting to meet you in spring break"  
  
"Can't wait"  
  
"Really? Well I've got list of things you shouldn't talk about. Number one: no blood and guts talk. Oh, and no dissing Arwen, my sister worships her"  
  
" Riiiight. Oh, d'you wanna come to the 'What's good for me' release party?"  
  
"Yeah. When?"  
  
"Wednesday. Get time off school"  
  
"Sure. I'll be there. No worries"  
  
"Great. I'll organise your ticket"  
  
"-Kay. Bye 'Elle"  
  
"Bye, 'Las"  
  
Ari hung up ( well duh ) and turned to face Ria. "Now Ria, we need to talk".  
  
Ria gulped.  
  
*********************  
  
Haldir stopped outside the door of Ria and Ari's room. " And why the hell do you want Legolas and me to break up?!"  
  
" Ummm because you only KISSED ARAGORN!!"  
  
" You know what? I don't care anymore. Do you know why? Because I'm moving out. You have been a real bitch lately. I can't take it". Ari stormed out of the room and straight into Haldir.  
  
"And tell your eavesdropping boyfriend to come in and listen next time rather than hang around outside! We wouldn't want him to feel unwelcome!"  
  
**********************  
  
Ari stormed down the corridor, into the gardens. When she reached them, she collapsed onto a bench, and burst into tears. Crunch, crunch, crunch. Someone was coming. The footsteps stopped beside the bench. The person sat down beside Ari. "Hey, what's wrong?".  
  
Ari completely broke down "Well firstly Ria was gonna tell the whole school about our kiss. Then she tried making me and Legolas break up. Now she's being a total bitch, and it's just not fair"  
  
"Ari, please stop crying"  
  
"No"  
  
"Stop crying"  
  
"No" (A/N well we all know where this is going)  
  
"Stop crying"  
  
"No"  
  
Aragorn pressed his lips against hers. "Stop crying" he whispered.  
  
By then Ari had stopped. She stared at him " You shouldn't have done that". She strode off.  
  
A/N Wahoo, it's finally done. Yay! Hey, does anyone know how to do Italics so that they show up. If anyone does, please tell me in a review. I would really like three for this one, as I think it is quite good. Maybe that's cause I wrote it, but anyway. See you all next chapter, where Ari meets our dun, dun, dun NEW CHARACTER! Byebyes. 


	15. Chapter 15

Rivendell College  
  
By Smurfgals  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Orlando  
  
A/N Well, it's 11:23 at night but I had to type this, you'll see why soon.  
  
Thank you's:  
  
True-elfy: Thank you so much for the nice review. I try to update often, but I'm a lazy ass so it doesn't get done.  
  
The Hobbit Ivy: Yes, ROTK was good, wasn't it. Smurfgals saw it on Sunday the 21st. Thank you for the kind review.  
  
And a special mention to Xnemesis: this was her review  
  
This is a horrible Sue. Here are the reasons: 1. She is obviously very lovely 2. She has strange eyes 3. She is 'Elrond's second daughter' which is an extremely overused Sue plot 4. She makes a complete mockery of the customs of all beings in Arda 5. She has a freaky and hard-to-pronounce name 6. She's a half elf with red hair. There are only FIVE elves in the history of Ea to have red hair and they are all in Valinor or Mandos 7. ALL the canon characters are horribly OOC 8. She obviously goes through a lot of suffering I advise you to take these points into consideration and fix up your story. Make it a little more realistic. Also, you need to improve your grammar to a great deal. I found several mispelling and you ALWAYS start a new paragraph whenever a new person starts speaking. Please fix up your story. Ta! ~XNemesis~  
  
Xnemesis: Firstly, there is a secret about her eyes. R-E-L is how you pronounce her name. Got it? Moreover, if you think Arielle is hard to pronounce, try pronouncing Aoibheann and Caoilfhionn. Elrond's second daughter? Yes she is, and I am aware of this plots overuse. However, it is not the main plot, so I don't really think it matters. Of course she's gorgeous, she's a half elf. Have you ever seen an ugly one? Her mother is human, which is where the red hair is from, and you said ELVES. Ari is a half elf; not a full blooded one. Well we're very sorry Ari's a bitch, but that's the way it is. Well its supposed to be AU, and the characters would have been a bit more carefree when they were younger, or we think so anyway. Yes she does suffer a lot, but shit happens, okay? We are from New Zealand, so our spelling may differ from yours and we are also aware that the formatting is a bit stuffed up, but most of the chapter files are bigger than 300kb, which means there will be errors, which I do not know how to fix. However, we will consider your points, and try to improve to your satisfaction only, as everyone else thinks it's a perfectly good story. And don't you say anything about our spelling again, if you don't plan to check yours. That is not how you spell misspelling, we're the ones who spelt it correctly. Ta! Smurfgals. Oh and your view on flames (on your bio) is identical to ours.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
The limo pulled up outside the Diamond Hotel. Screams punctuated the air as cameramen desperately tried to get a picture of the stars. A chauffeur unlocked and opened the door and Ari, Ashley, Casey, and Tracey stepped out. They strolled up the red carpet to the main entrance. Then, followed by numerous camera flashes, they entered the building.  
  
*******************  
  
"Arielle! Come over here, there's someone I want you to meet"  
  
" Bye guys, I better go and be tortured and bored to death" sighed Ari, as she headed over to Chris.  
  
" Ah, Arielle, I would like you to meet Orlando Bloom. Orlando, this is Arielle Rogers"  
  
Ari stuck out her hand for Orlando to shake, but instead he raised it to his lips. " Miss Rogers, it is a pleasure to meet you"  
  
" It's Ari, and the pleasure is all mine". At that moment, Ashley came running over " Hey, Ari, Legolas just told the coolest story. Come and hear it". She literally dragged Ari off " you can thank me later"  
  
" It's later. Thank you so much Ash". Just then, Chris Volkova walked onto a small platform in the centre of the room " Attention all, in a few moments we will be previewing the debut single from A Lena. I invite the girl behind the vocals, Arielle Rogers, to come and speak to you all".  
  
The crowd began to clap and cheer as Ari made her way up to the platform " Okay, umm hi. Thanks for coming tonight everyone. It means a lot to the band and me. Come on up here, Ashley, Casey, Tracey". The three girls came up onto the platform " well, I'll leave the talking to them. Thanks again everyone".  
  
As she walked back to Legolas, Orlando cornered her. " Miss Rogers, I believe you escaped me before"  
  
Ari craned her neck to try and spot Legolas " Umm yeah, stupid Ashley"  
  
"So Miss Rogers, how old are you?"  
  
" Sixteen, seventeen next month"  
  
"Oh, you seem much older"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty six"  
  
"Ah. Nine years older than me. Very nice"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"Uh, I gotta go. Ashley's waving"  
  
"Very odd girl that is"  
  
**************************  
  
"Chris! Why are you trying to set me up with Orlando? He's nine years older than me"  
  
"Celebrity couple. More publicity for you"  
  
"What? Why? I have a perfectly functional boy, and he's a PRINCE"  
  
"Yes, but Mr. Bloom is a celebrity"  
  
"No shit Sherlock. Do I care? I'd pick smart prince over posh film star any day"  
  
"Too bad. As your manager and producer, I order you to go out with him"  
  
"Have you thought about his feelings. I know you don't give a shit about mine, but what about him?"  
  
"Hey, this is Minas Tirith, anything goes"  
  
"But he's nine years older than me. I'll be all youthful, and he'll be wanting to play indoor bowls"  
  
"Not necessarily. A brief fling with a violent break up was more what I had in mind"  
  
"But I could do that with anyone"  
  
"Fine. But I chose who"  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Ari walked off. As she left, Chris muttered " first rule of Minas Tirith. Always get it down on paper"  
  
**********************  
  
"Uh. Dead. Need coffee." Ari groaned.  
  
"You're back finally! Where the hell did you go? I've been listening to the radio all morning for your single" Legolas greeted her.  
  
"Well, did you hear it?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"So ring up and request it?"  
  
"Good idea"  
  
"Uh. Dead. Need coffee"  
  
Legolas picked up the telephone and dialed the radio station " Who or what was that guy you were talking to last night"  
  
"Annoying. Chris wanted me to go out with him"  
  
"He's cute"  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"Minas Tirith FM, Karen speaking"  
  
"Uh hi. Can I request a song?"  
  
"Yep. Sure. Go for it?"  
  
" A Lena's debut single, What's good for me"  
  
"Sure. Does that go out to anyone"  
  
"My girlfriend Ari"  
  
"And this is?"  
  
"Legolas"  
  
"Okay. A Lena's single, What's good for me, going out to the happy Gondorian couple, Ari and Legolas"  
  
"Umm, we're both elves, from Mirkwood and Rivendell"  
  
"Okay then, the happy elf couple from two places I can't pronounce"  
  
"Do you have a speech impediment?"  
  
"No. Okay folks, it's A Lena". The song began to play.  
  
"I ain't no queen of hearts, I go through stages..."  
  
*****************  
  
'Knock, knock'  
  
"Come in" Ari yelled from the couch in the hotel room, where she was watching TV.  
  
"Uh. Arielle?"  
  
"In the lounge". Orlando walked into the lounge where he found Ari sprawled on the couch wearing, white boxers and a singlet, covered in pink hearts.  
  
"Have I come at a bad time?"  
  
"No. You just have bad timing. I was just going to get ready to go out"  
  
"Oh. Okay"  
  
"I'm gonna get ready now"  
  
"Right"  
  
"You watch TV or something while I get ready". Orlando seated himself on the couch to wait for Ari.  
  
***********************  
  
Ari rummaged through her suitcase, looking for a suitable outfit "Clothes, clothes, clothes, oooh, me like". She held out the outfit she wore for the dare "Perfect for today" She dressed and left the bedroom.  
  
Ari strolled to the door. "Bye Orlando" She reached the door, then turned around "Oh, I think I forgot to tell you"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Ari strode over to Orlando, and sat down in his lap, placing her forehead on his " I have a boyfriend" she hissed savagely and stood.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so before?"  
  
"It seemed you weren't interested"  
  
"But you were gonna cheat on him anyway"  
  
"No deary, I've already done that"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ari threw her hands in the air "I don't know. I just randomly kissed this guy. But why am I telling you?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Please leave"  
  
"I'm going now"  
  
"Bye". Ari stepped out of the apartment after Orlando and closed the door. With that, she strode off down the corridor, leaving a puzzled Orlando behind her.  
  
A/N well, it's done. I'm sorry it couldn't be done earlier, but our Internet was stuffed up. For those of you who celebrate Christmas, consider it a Christmas present from Smurfgals to all our reviewers. Please review and I would like three again please. Until next time, Fiona. Btw Aoibheann is said Evan, and Caoilfhionn is said Keelin. 


	16. Chapter 16

Rivendell College  
  
By Smurfgals  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Making Up  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Sarah: We know they're all ooc, but it doesn't really matter, does it? Not if people like the story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ahsrak: You know the answer to that question, you have since the Evanescence concert. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
XxgemxX: Oooh, a new reviewer. You really think it's cool. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
True-elfy: Thanks for the great review. I'm glad you like it. Of course we added Orli in, he's too hot to leave out. Enjoy.  
  
A/N I forgot to ask last chapter, but did Orlando seem kinda like a old fashioned French Count, or is that just Elli and I's opinion? Also, how old do you think we are? Everyone please guess in their reviews (except Ahsrak, 'cause she already knows). That's all for now. Enjoy. Oh, btw, Ari and Legolas are back from the single release now.  
  
"Ari! Don't move! I'm really sorry! I only wanted to do what's best for you. I mean, you like Aragorn"  
  
"And Legolas"  
  
"But you have to choose, and I was only trying to help. Please don't hate me". Ari shot a look at Ria, and saw she had tears in her eyes " Aww bubba all upset at the thought of losing diddy dumpkins a.k.a. me?"  
  
"Yes. But you're not my diddy dumpkins"  
  
"Let me guess. That's Haldir?"  
  
"No. I'm Haldir's diddy dumpkins" Ria said in an 'how could you get it wrong' voice " why have you been such a bitch since you got back from Gondor?"  
  
"You try being set up by your manager with a guy NINE years older than you"  
  
"What! But that's practically child abuse. I mean, you're not even an adult yet"  
  
"Hmmm, he was quite cute though. Orlando Bloom, we once agreed, is the hottest guy in Middle Earth"  
  
"How has that got anything to do with what we're talking about?"  
  
"Ria, use your brain. I'm going to go study"  
  
"Ari! What brain?"  
  
"It may only show up on rare occasions, but you do have one Ria. Believe it."  
  
"But I can't"  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. Chris Volkova has been trying to set me up with Orlando Bloom"  
  
"But he's so hot!"  
  
"What, Chris?"  
  
" Noooooo, Orlaaaaaaaaannnnnddddddoooooo"  
  
"Reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllyyy?"  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss"  
  
" We're insaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnneeeeeee"  
  
"I agree"  
  
"Ria!"  
  
************************  
  
Briiiing!  
  
All the students bustled toward their classes. For Ari, it was her most dreaded class. Chemistry. She hadn't talked to Aragorn since forever (since their second kiss).  
  
As usual, there was a huge group around hers and Aragorn's desks. "Wonderful, just what I need" Ari muttered under her breath "the dick pack".  
  
"Good Morning class!" announced a ditzy voice "I am Miss Korving, and I will be your reliever for this period. Now get to your seats, thank you" she said as there was an instant movement. "Now class, today we will be studying HORMONES!" The class sniggered and Ari raised her hand " excuse me Miss, but this is Chemistry, not Sex Ed."  
  
"I am aware of that"  
  
"So why are we studying" Ari wrinkled her nose "Hormones. I mean, we learnt about that when we were twelve"  
  
"I'm the teacher here, not you, miss, miss-"  
  
"Rogers. Arielle Rogers. And I'm not dumb. I know I'm not a teacher. Quite Frankly, it'd be the worst job imaginable"  
  
"Detention, I think"  
  
"FUN! It's what I go to school for"  
  
"A week worth"  
  
"I won't be doing it very soon. The holidays are coming up"  
  
The teacher ignored her " Lets continue with our lesson. Hormones are a part of Chemistry. You know, love. When a couple have Chemistry between them, they have a certain something, a little spark. Now heartless people, like Miss Rogers-"  
  
"Miss?" Ari interrupted " if I'm so heartless why is half the male population of the school in love with me? Not to mention my boyfriend *and* Orlando Bloom"  
  
"Like I'm going to believe you know Mr. Bloom"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself properly. Arielle Lena Rogers a.k.a. A.Lena. You might have heard the single, What's Good for Me? Well I sung that"  
  
"I very much doubt you are telling the truth"  
  
The whole class chimed in "Actually Miss, she is!"  
  
"I've even got the single in my bag" said one girl. She held up the picture of Ari on the cover "Compare the two".  
  
Briiiiiiiiing!  
  
"Class dismissed" the teacher glared at Ari " except you"  
  
"Hey Ari I need to talk to you. I'll wait outside the door"  
  
"Yeah whatever, Aragorn" she watched as he went out the main door.  
  
"That was unacceptable conduct, Miss Rogers. You do not talk back to a teacher"  
  
"Fine. Sorry. Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose your boyfriend is waiting outside"  
  
"No, he's in English. That's on the other side of the school"  
  
"Well, bye". Ari walked out the side door with a smile.  
  
*********************  
  
Aragorn cornered Ari at her locker. "Why didn't you come?" he asked.  
  
"I did. You weren't there"  
  
"Liar!" he spat.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me. No one else does these days"  
  
"Do I care?"  
  
"No. There's nothing to care about"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
"Yeah it is, isn't it? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use my lunch break to pack"  
  
***********  
  
"Ria, d'you have any *nice girl* clothes? I've got the punk look down, but no go for the others"  
  
"Hmmm, the last time I brought a 'nice girl' outfit was when I was twelve"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Do you know what this means?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Neither"  
  
"NO! NO! NO! RIA! I AM NOT GOING SHOPPING! Your reverse phsy-crappily isn't gonna work!"  
  
"What reverse phys-crappily?"  
  
"Ria, don't play dumb"  
  
"Is dumb a sport?"  
  
"Okay fine. Grab your wallet, we're going shopping"  
  
"Oooh fun, I love shopping!"  
  
"Ria, you are so duh!"  
  
************  
  
"Ari! I can't be seen in this shop! It's where nerds shop"  
  
"Rich nerds, mind"  
  
"But that's beside the point. They're nerds"  
  
"Are you girls lost?" asked a woman in her forties " I don't think this store has the, er, types of clothes you are looking for"  
  
Ari pointed at Ria "she wants to change her look"  
  
"No I don't! she's meeting her boyfriends parents tomorrow. They're Royalty"  
  
" Ria" Ari hissed, but gave the lady a fake smile "yeah, but you know what they say, like must wed like, Royalty with Royalty"  
  
"How lovely. Are you really part of a royal family?"  
  
"Well, my uncle is a king, so yeah, I guess"  
  
"Ari's got a thing with princes" Ari then elbowed Ria in the stomach so hard that Ria doubled over in pain.  
  
"That's nice" the lady wasn't listening, so Ari and Ria made their escape.  
  
"If anyone from school sees me here, I'm dead"  
  
"Calm down, Ria. What about this?" Ari held up a pink, almost white, blouse style top.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. With this skirt" Ria held up a long denim skirt with splits up to the knee.  
  
They spent a few more hours trying on clothes, and buying them.  
  
"Oi, Ria"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Aragorn's a dickhead"  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"Yeah. I was blind not to see it before"  
  
"I have to call Haldir. Hang on. Mr. phone, Mr. Phone, where are you Mr. Phone? There you are" she dialed Haldir and Aragorn's number "Hey Aragorn, is Haldir there? No? Well where is he?" Ria's eyes widened "out with a girl? In 'Lorien? Oh yeah, he mentioned something about that. Hang on! I was meant to go. He just left? But- oh, hey Haldir. Aragorn is such a dick. Ari and me just came to that conclusion. That's all I had to tell you. Love ya. Bye"  
  
****************  
  
"Bad luck Aragorn, Ari hates you. Your first big fight, it's so emotional"  
  
Aragorn threw a pillow at him " Shut up. We were never a couple"  
  
"Only because she went out with Legolas. But otherwise nothing would have stopped you"  
  
"Except the fact that she hates me"  
  
"Well, that is a minor set back. But, Aragorn, it's not your fault. She kissed you, right? It's her problem, not yours"  
  
"But I kissed her too, so it's also my problem"  
  
************  
  
"Ria, I feel like being a bitch today"  
  
"Nothing new in that, Ari"  
  
"Cow"  
  
A pillow in her face was the only answer.  
  
"Ria! How could you?"  
  
"Easy. I aimed, I fired, I hit"  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Ari, are you ready?"  
  
"Shit" Ari rolled off herbed, landing on the floor with a thump.  
  
"Are you okay, Ari?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Listen, I'll meet you by the car in half an hour, Legolas"  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
"Ari, catch!"  
  
"What? Oh!" Ari only just caught the shirt and skirt Ria threw at her.  
  
"Go have a shower. I'll get your bags and put them by the door" Ria glanced at the clock " Shit. Haldir. I'm an hour late" Ria threw on some random clothes before realising she was wearing a pair of Ari's beige combat pants and a black boob tube. "Bye Ari! See you in a week! I was meant to meet Haldir and hour ago! Bye!"  
  
A/N well that's done. I'm sorry it was so late. Well, I'm upping the reviews to five before I update. Gotta go, mums bitching at me to get off now. Bye. 


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome to Mirkwood  
  
Rivendell College  
  
Chapter 17  
  
By Smurfgals  
  
A/N okay so we're finally back. Thank you to all for the FIVE reviews we got. Wahoo!! Stupid mosquitoes. Anyway.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
True-elfy: you finally reviewed. We can't answer your question that would be telling. But take an educated guess. It's not too hard to figure out.  
  
Nessa Helyanw: Oooh a new reviewer. Thanks for the compliment. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Ahsrak: Thanks for the review. Update your story, damn you.  
  
XxgemxX: Sorry you were confused. We'll try to make it clearer this chapter. Thanks.  
  
The Hobbit Ivy: Finally, someone guessed how old we are. You were close. I (Fiona) am fourteen and Elli is almost fourteen. Thanks for the review. The teacher's last name is one of my close friend's last names, but luckily she doesn't read fanfiction.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!  
  
Go read Ahsraks story. It's a sorta sequel to Rivendell College. Elli will also be posting a sequel once this is done. That is all.  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
"It's so dark in Mirkwood. How can you see?"  
  
"Used to it. Stick close, Elle"  
  
"I thought you stopped calling me that"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Apparently"  
  
Legolas and Ari drove toward the centre of the forest, where the palace was situated. When they reached a clearing near the palace, Legolas stopped the car. "Wait here" he told Ari.  
  
Ari had stepped out of the car to look around when she heard a noise behind her. She spun around, drawing her sword in the process. "Who's there" she called "Legolas, is that you?". The creature emerged from the trees, and Ari saw that is was most definitely not Legolas.  
  
The Uruk Hai swung its axe toward her, and she parried it with her sword and stabbed the creature. She heard noise behind her and turned to face the other Uruk Hai. She stuck, parried, and ran the Uruk Hai through, not noticing the blood that stained her clothes.  
  
She heard one last noise behind her and spun to face what she thought were more orcs. What she found was a group of blonde, Legolas resembling, elves approaching her with mixture of disgusted and amused looks on their faces.  
  
"Hi" Ari said, "I'm Princess Arielle of Rohan. You must be Legolas' family"  
  
"Your girlfriend's certainly good at first impressions" one of Legolas' brothers whispered to him. Ari overheard, and replied "yes, I'm excellent at first impressions. When I first met my stepsister, I made her cry. I was an absolute cow to my first room mate, and she moved out within a week. Brilliant first impressionist, I am".  
  
Legolas' brother grinned at her, and they all began to move toward the castle, Ari and Legolas in the car and the others on horseback.  
  
******************************  
  
"Ari, I told you not mention your- stepsister? Anyway.."  
  
"If they can't love me for who I am, then screw them "(not literally, people)  
  
"Ari" he said, exasperated.  
  
"Legolas" she replied, mimicking him perfectly.  
  
"Ari" that was in a warning voice  
  
"I'm tired. Need sleep"  
  
"There's a welcome feast tonight"  
  
"Sleeping. Zzzzzzzz"  
  
************************  
  
"Legolas, what should I wear?" Ari yelled desperately.  
  
"Clothes" He yelled back  
  
"Oh, so helpful, darling" Ari said sarcastically  
  
"You're welcome Elle" There was a brief silence, then "No seriously Legolas, what should I wear?"  
  
Legolas came into her room "well" he said, "what have you got?"  
  
Ari pulled a few dresses from her case. Legolas looked through them, discarding a few, and handing her a strapless blue velvet gown, that reached the floor. "Wear that" he told her "and a pair of black sandals". He turned to leave the room "oh, and jeans and a top underneath"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Legolas looked surprised "for the after party, of course" he left the room, and Ari began to dress.  
  
******************  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and Princess Arielle of Rohan". Cheers for Legolas echoed through the hall, followed by polite applause for Ari. They descended the ballroom staircase and walked across to the chairs allocated to them at the high table.  
  
The servants then brought out the first course, and the feast began (well, duh).  
  
Ari made polite conversation with her neighbours, especially the King and Queen "So Arielle" the Queen questioned "I hear you have spent a lot of time in Gondor lately. Why not in Rohan?"  
  
"Well you see, I've been in Gondor a lot, because I've been recording"  
  
"Recording what?"  
  
"Music"  
  
"Instrument or singing"  
  
Legolas answered for her "Mum, Arielle is A.Lena. Have you heard of her?"  
  
"Oh yes. Your siblings won't stop talking about her"  
  
Legolas' father joined the conversation now "does all the recording get in the way of your school work, Arielle?"  
  
Ari swallowed her mouthful "No. If I miss school because of it, I always get catch up work. My schooling is far more important, as my career could end any time and if it did, I would need a back up" Ari crossed her fingers under the table.  
  
"So Arielle, when to you turn eighteen?"  
  
"Well my seventeenth is tomorrow, so in a year and one day"  
  
"And are you staying at school for seventh form?"  
  
"Hopefully. It all depends"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Careers, work, family, marriage?" Ari replied vaguely.  
  
"Marriage? Indeed. In a year, I would imagine, you being a princess. Do your parents have anyone in mind?"  
  
"I think so. A son of the Steward of Gondor, I think"  
  
"Not the heir of Gondor?"  
  
"No. I'm only a minor princess, after all. My uncle is King"  
  
"Of course. You're Princess Evelyns daughter, yes?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason" Although The King and Queen looked as though Ari was stupid for not realising something. (So, the plot thickens. Like gravy).  
  
*******************  
  
Everybody spun around the room, flashing their undiegruts. They were G- Strings. Ari yelled out "THAAAAAT IIIs SOOOOOOO LAAAAST YEAAAAR"  
  
No, no, not really, no...  
  
Everybody spun around the room. That is everybody except Ari, Legolas, and a few dozen male elves, all vying for a dance with Ari.  
  
Two blonde elves came over to Legolas. "Legolas, long time, no see. Why weren't you here at Christmas? It was beautiful, snow frosting everything"  
  
"Some hot elf chicks came too. Don't forget them Kyprioth"  
  
"Thanks, Alexander"  
  
"I wasn't here cause I was in Rohan with Ari"  
  
"Ari? Ari? Who's Ari? Do we know an Ari?" Alexander asked.  
  
"I'm Ari" Ari said.  
  
Kyprioth did an exaggerated bow "My fair lady. I didn't see you standing there. Oh, you are too perfect to be real"  
  
Ari gave him a weird look "Are you on drugs or something?"  
  
"The only drug I am on is the beauty of your face"  
  
Legolas did a very false sounding cough "Ari, this is Kyprioth and Alex. 'Roth, Alex, this is my GIRLFRIEND Arielle Rogers. But unless you want a broken nose, call her Ari"  
  
"If I had a broken nose it would ruin my good looks. Please punch me in the stomach, Arielle"  
  
"You sure, Alex? I might break a rib," Ari said politely  
  
Alex began to laugh and couldn't stop "Sure you will" he choked out "you're how old? Fifteen?"  
  
Ari punched him in the stomach with all the strength she could muster "actually, if you must know, I am seventeen tomorrow"  
  
****************  
  
Over twenty young Elves had asked Ari to dance before the ball was over. Then once all the old fogies had gone; the party really started up.  
  
"Hey guys, look what I found in the cellars. We're really gonna be drunk tonight"  
  
A cheer went up from the teens" let's start this party with the no.1 single!"  
  
"Where's the CD?"  
  
"What CD are they talking about, Legolas?"  
  
"Wouldn't know, Elle?"  
  
"That new singer A.Lena. Man she's hot" Kyprioth told them.  
  
"Hey Legolas, is it true she goes to Rivendell College?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm really close friends with her"  
  
"Can you get us her autograph?"  
  
"Ask her yourself, she's right-oww Elle what was that for?"  
  
"A.Lena is a real bitch anyway. Just be warned"  
  
Legolas gave Ari a weird look "Why are you calling yourself a complete bitch?"  
  
"Cause I am one"  
  
"Are you really A.Lena? Can you perform you're the songs on your single for us? What's it like performing live? Have you met many famous people?"  
  
Legolas dragged Ari on to the stage "everybody, this is A.Lena, and she will be performing for us tonight"  
  
"No she won't. The whole point of this visit was to relax"  
  
"Ari, think of your fans"  
  
"Fine. Put the kareoke disk in"  
  
Ari began to sing:  
  
Thinking that I want you,  
  
And you know that I coulda got what I want,  
  
Anybody feel that,  
  
When you know,  
  
But your heart lets it go 'til it's all gone,  
  
It's not like I don't see it,  
  
When it's coming on,  
  
Still I feel like I don't belong  
  
The trouble with me is,  
  
I'm the sum of the parts of something wild,  
  
It's a little big thing,  
  
And I know it,  
  
The trouble with me,  
  
Is I got the heart of nobody's child,  
  
But I don't wanna be free,  
  
That's the trouble with me  
  
Thinking that you know me,  
  
But it's just when you think that,  
  
You know it,  
  
You're wrong,  
  
Wishing you could show me how to stay,  
  
But I can't anyway,  
  
Not this song,  
  
Don't you know that I get weary,  
  
I get so lonely but it's just no use at all  
  
The trouble with me is I'm the sum of the parts of something wild It's a little big thing and I know it The trouble with me Is I got the heart of nobody's child But I don't wanna be free That's the trouble with me  
  
You try to make sense of it you try,  
  
But it's not really me who's saying goodbye,  
  
It's like I got some kinda split personality,  
  
You know nothing ever gets control of me like this,  
  
What can I do?  
  
The trouble with me is I'm the sum of the parts of something wild It's a little big thing and I know it The trouble with me is I got the heart of nobody's child But I don't wanna be free That's the trouble with me  
  
Thinking that I want you,  
  
And you know that I coulda got what I want  
  
The teens burst into cheers  
  
I ain't no queen of hearts, I go through stages  
  
I fall in love then complicate it  
  
yeah, you know the feeling  
  
w/out much hope just blind ambition  
  
pretending that there's nothing missing  
  
I always kept believing that...  
  
more, I thought if I had more I wouldn't get so bored  
  
but everything just left me empty  
  
love walking in and out of my door  
  
wasn't good enough no more  
  
well I don't trust myself life really sucks and...  
  
First time I did it but I didn't do it  
  
last time, thats when I really blew it  
  
this time im gonna do it different cuz I know, I know, I know...  
  
if I put everything I have into it  
  
eventually im gonna get what's good for me  
  
im just trying to be creative  
  
but everyone's so opinionated  
  
wanna tell me what im feeling  
  
cuz one man's junks another's treasure  
  
when its done its hard to measure or keep on believing that...  
  
more, if only I had more, I wouldn't get so bored  
  
but I know its gonna leave me empty  
  
life, walking in and out of my door wasn't good enough no more  
  
well I don't trust myself im gonna get stuck and...  
  
first time I thought it but I didn't do it  
  
last time, thats when I really blew it  
  
this time im gonna do it different cuz I know, I know, I know...  
  
if I put everything I have into it  
  
eventually im gonna get what's good for me  
  
cuz I don't want to live my life wondering if only I woulda, I shoulda, I coulda... but I didn't cuz I only blame myself  
  
again...  
  
first time I thought it but I didn't do it  
  
last time, thats when I really blew it  
  
so this time, this time, this time...  
  
if I put everything I have into it  
  
eventually im gonna get what's good for me  
  
first time I thought it but I didn't do it  
  
last time, thats when I really blew it  
  
this time im gonna do it different cuz I know, I know, I know...  
  
if I put everything I have into it  
  
eventually im gonna get what's good for me  
  
More cheers filled the hall  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust Because I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
"Ari, you rock!" Shouted Stellan, Legolas' brother who liked her first impression. Ari jumped off the stage "Whatever, I need a drink"  
  
"The keg is over there" said Stellan, pointing to his right.  
  
*********************  
  
Ari collapsed into a heap on the floor. Legolas shook her, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Legolas, why are there pink bunnies running around the great hall?"  
  
"Ari, I think you're drunk"  
  
"No I'm not. You are. You can't see the pink bunnies!"  
  
"Ari, stand up"  
  
"But the pink bunnies!"  
  
Legolas scooped her up in his arms "Go to sleep Ari"  
  
"But the pink bunnies!"  
  
"I'll take care of them"  
  
"Good" with that, Ari curled up in his arms, and fell asleep. Legolas sighed and took her to her room. As he lay her on her bed, he whispered "Happy Seventeenth, Elle"  
  
A/N well there you go. All Done. We want five reviews before the next chapter, so review! Review! Review! 


End file.
